Perseus The Gamer
by Kotoamatsukami640
Summary: When Percy Jackson, gained a mysterious power called "The Game", His entire world changes. Going from a 12 year old Yancy Acedemy to a Dem-God son of Poseidon. Follow his story as he travels through this world, trying to discover himself and who his friends and enemies are. It will be a daunting and harrowing task for the young Demigod
1. Discovering Roots

**Discovering Roots** **_(Edited)_**

 _ **AN**_ : **This is my First official Fanfiction and Like many other I wanted to make it on one of my favourite books of all time. I really hope you guys enjoy this because, I've always had my very own ideas on how some of these stories about PJO could go. I don't Plan on actually releasing the Parrying for this until it actually happens within the story. But I still hope you all enjoy this nonetheless. Thanks for Reading and Enjoy the Story.**

 _ **{POV Omnipotent}**_

It was A normal middling day for Perseus Jackson as he sat his regular lunch table by himself as he ate slowly. His recently new friend Grover unable to be present; off doing something else. Grover was his new roommate at Yancy Academy and so far his only friend. There weren't many kids who wanted to hang around the weird hyperactive kid that had been known to get in trouble a lot, and Percy didn't blame people for avoiding him. That doesn't mean he didn't feel sad and a bit mad about it. Being isolated from other people for no reason would rustle anyone's jimmy's to be honest. But in the end he had to live with it.

But he was totally fine with Grover, he seemed to be an honestly cool talked and played with him a lot, as well as usually sitting with him when he was alone. Although One set back was the dude smelled like goats and was a total slob around the room. But it's not like Percy had any ground to judge, he was kind of a slob as well, not really cleaning up after himself much unless the room got unbearably dirty.

Didn't want to live in a complete pigs-tine, but didn't want to have to make it his divine mission to commonly clean all the time... As Percy sat there the boredom of waiting for his next class finally settled into him as he stared fiercely at his mash potatoes and chicken sand which. He honestly felt so alone and bored, his ADHD obviously driving the boredom even harder in his brain until he heard something that made him jump in his seat knocking his milk off the table

' **Ping!** '

' _the fu-?'_

He wondered to himself as he stared at what looked like a blue screen hovering in the middle of his vision with, small what seemed to be Ancient Greek symbols rotating around it on the edges.

 **{Welcome to "The Game", This new operating system has been gifted to you by #^%$%*$ &%##. As customary you will receive two knew skills for being gifted with "The game" in the first place. Enjoy and Have a nice day.}**

' **Ping!'**

 **[You have received 2 skills!]**

 **Eternal Mind and Soul – LV-MAX**

 **You have the mind of an eternal man, making it easier for you to rationalize things and think things through. As well as making you invulnerable to mental and Psychological manipulations.**

 **Eternal Body – LV- MAX**

 **You have an Eternal body, one that doesn't need the petty nutrients regular beings do. No need for food, water, or even sleep, all things everyone would rather go without. This will basically allow you to live your life physically as a game. Doesn't every one want that?**

Percy stared at the screen in front of him before the 'Eternal Mind' skill set in and he slowly started to calm down. It was obviously real do to the fact he wasn't freaking out right now. But it also had an Undefined effect on his life that he wanted to know about. I mean could he ever feel something like fear again?

There's many emotions that would be placed under a Freak out classification, he could very easily loose his ability to laugh and smile. Percy began looking around the room in suspicion, for any thing out of the ordinary his mind whirling into action as he tried to use his newly gifted skill to possibly find out what was happening to him, or more of what happened... until something popped up in front his eyes again. _'Fuck!'_

' **Ping!'**

 **[New Skill Developed!]**

 **Inspection, LV 1 (0%)**

 **This skill will allow you to see Information about the object you're currently looking at. More information and facets of said information will be available the more this skill levels up.**

Percy looked at the screen with a wide smile as he thought about what this skill would be able to do for him until he decided to just look down and try it out. So, he looked down at his plate of off food and focused on it until the screen popped back into his vision.

 **Mashed Potatoes – Food**

 **Restores .5 HP and .5 MP**

He looked down at the box in wonder for a second before taking a scoop from the potatoes and eating them. He had no reason to doubt the legitimacy of what he was seeing but he needed to test it out further. He didn't even know how it worked!

' **Ping'**

 **[You have received a New quest!]**

 **Figure out how "The Game" System works**

 **Objectives:**

 **Use your inventory and store One Item.**

 **Use Your status page and use one Skill Point**

 **Use Fast Travel Ability**

 **Reward:**

 **5+ Skill Points**

 **50+ XP**

 **Map of New York**

 **Dungeon Create Skill**

 **Failure:**

 **Severe Brain Damage**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy looked at the options a bit startled at the conditions for failing such what looked like a minute quest. 'I mean brain damage? common game, just meet you and you're already being this hard on me?'

But he was determined to figure it out more anyway at least this kept him from procrastinating the problem. And as he stood up and left to go to his dorm room to begin the quest he began thinking on where he would begin...

 _-Line-break-Omnipotent POV_

A man shrouded in complete and utter darkness, sat on a Lazy boy that looked as if it was made of the fabric of time and space. What makes of the void and darkness of space seemed to swell up and position itself in this place.

 **"Oh, come on that's how you chose to illustrate the powers I gave him? I can already tell where this goes. You don't have an original bone in your body do you huh? Well I guess I should be happy, you did give me something to do so I can't be that mad."**

The man said in a resounding booming voice that carried the true power of a divine within it as he talked. As he sat there staring into what seemed to be blank space, Nothing there but complete darkness before he turned his and in front of him reappeared a large Flat screen Samsung 14k T.V.

 **"You better hope those others you've told me about like this more than I do because I just thinks it's a little unoriginal… I mean you even brought me into complete sentience just to watch the kid. I know we're both timeless beings but really? a 14k T.V to watch some mortal?"**

The man said before the world around him began to slowly disintegrate, the very fabric of space giving away to utter oblivion, an indescribable scene of colors that rocked the man to his core as he stared at it in fear.

 **"Alright, alright calm down man I was just joking…"**

 **"I'm sure what ever you have in mind is going to be perfect"**

He said as he settled back into his seat, the scenery around him growing back into place as he let loose a deeply baited breath.

 **"Just please don't fuck off and leave us in Purgatory, also don't ruin the kid's life for no reason. I'm tired of the angst, I've seen that play out at least 1,000 times and it has only been told well 3 times. Damn I wish there was a finish to that before he fell into Obliviate as well."**

He muttered passively under his breath before leaning back into his chair and pulling a wine glass filled with a strange platinum liquid to his lips.

 **"And I swear to &#% if you make him go insane I'm gonna-"**

 _ **{{Percy's POV}}**_

I stood in my bedroom and attempted time after time to start somewhere, trying to figure out the best way to attack this quest from. I needed a plan of action, the most decisive and accurate way to solve this problem from. If only I was a genius. I took me an hour to just give up and lay back in my bed from frustration.

I finally decided I would begin with trying to open my Inventory, so I sat there and began making my fingers into a box shape and widening it. After a while it didn't open until I just decided to go with the obvious answer. 'I'm So stupid'

"Inventory?"

I said more of as a question out loud before a blue box popped up in front of me devoid of anything but small barely visible outlines of squares in a uniform pattern. After staring at it for a bit I decided to complete task one and looked around my room. I grabbed a Photo of my mom and kissed it before slowly pushing it against the box. If lost this pic, i'd be forever mad at this game and the way it was designed.

It rippled for a second before the Photo was pushed into the box and immediately was categorized and took up the first square. I then reached in and pulled it out with a smile as I placed the photo back on my desk and began to think. My mind freaked out for a bit until the skill activated and I was calm once more deciding immediately to move onto the second objective. I stood there for a second before smiling.

"Status"

A blue box popped up immediately as it appeared in my face reading.

 **{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -?**

 **Jobs - 2/5**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, Lv - 2 (15%)**

 **Level – 1 XP 0/100**

 **Health - 100/100**

 **Mana – 200/00**

 **STR - 1 + 2= 3**

 **END - 2**

 **DEX - 3 + 2 = 5**

 **VIT - 2 + 2= 4**

 **INT - 2**

 **WIS - 0**

 **LUC - 5**

 **Points - 5**

 **Money - 0D 5$  
**

 **Overview -Perseus Jackson is the Son of Sally Jackson and ?. This now makes him a ?. He loves his mother Sally Jackson and Likes his friend Grover. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it hard for him to pay attention in class and read. He loves going to the beach with his mother Sally and Hates his step dad Gabe, who is a massive asshole**

 **Status –**

 **Due to your heritage, you have gained +10 Lvls to all Water related Skills and Perks.**

 **Due to your race as a? you have gained +2 STR, +2 DEX, +2 VIT.**

 **Due to your heritage you gained the Son of ? Perk giving you +1,000 MP and 1,000 HP when in bodies of water.**

Although I thought it was cool that I had some pretty good stats at such a low level. I was kind of mad from being unable to see who my father was, I mean if anything could tell me who my dad was, I'd assume it would be the magic boxes that pop up when I think of them could. He can't really be that special right? He was just a sailor, though he must have been one hell of a sailor from getting this boost.

I felt a small pang hit my chest as I slowly began to get a feeling of anxiety when I read my race. I mean it should say human right? What am I some kind of robot?! It got more and more confusing as I tried to think about what I was. Deciding to put that to the side I would have to think about it later as to what I am and who my father was. I walked and paced in a circle around my room until…

 **'Ping!'**

 **[You have received a New quest!]**

 **Find out Who your Father is and Discover your Heritage and Race**

 **Objectives:**

 **Find out Your heritage**

 **Find out what you're**

 **Rewards:**

 **+5 Skill points**

 **+200 XP**

 **Failure:**

 **Osteoporosis**

 **YES/NO?**

I obviously pressed yes with a smile before going back to what I was doing first. I mean a chance to know who my father was...Just a chance was good enough to risk what ever that was. My mom always told me he was a good man who got lost at sea, and the new information about this from what the game has given me. Maybe my dad was a Sea wizard or some Navy Officer that super cool mutant powers from the government.

' **Ping!'**

 **Due to thinking logically you have earned +1 INT**

I smiled even wider as I looked at my new stats and decided to finish the 2nd part of my quest. By adding 1 point to wisdom and keeping the rest to save for later. Hoping the added wisdom would help me in figuring out who my dad was.

 **STR - 1**

 **END - 2**

 **DEX - 3**

 **VIT - 2**

 **INT - 3**

 **WIS - 1**

 **LUC - 5**

 **Points – 4**

I then checked my quest again to see what else I had to do.

 **[You have received a New quest!]**

 **Figure out how "The Game" System works**

 **Objectives:**

 **Use your inventory and store One Item.**

 **Use Your status page and use one Skill Point**

 **Use Fast Travel Ability**

 **Reward:**

 **5+ Skill Points**

 **50+ XP**

 **Map of New York**

 **Map of Yancy Academy**

I then decided to go ahead and use the working way of summoning this thing and thought for a second before speaking.

"Fast Travel Map"

" **Ping"**

 **[You have received a Map!]**

 **Map of New York is Now available for you to view**

A large map opened in my vision that detailed the entire city of New York from Brooklyn to long island. All around the entire city, I then squinted a bit as a small red dot was positioned on the inside of a small city. It was Yancy academy, there was a small house icon over my mom's house that was within the city before I tapped on it and a small notification appeared next to it.

 **[Would you like to fast travel to: "Mom's House"?] YES/NO**

My eyes widened as I looked around my room before looking at the clock above my bedroom door. I had at least 10 Minutes before I had to go back to class and decided to throw caution to the wind before tapping yes as immediately the map closed as a tingling feeling enveloped my entire body before it was over immediately and I appeared inside my bedroom back home. I could hear that asshole Gabe downstairs with his friends gambling and smoking before I immediately opened up my map and looked to where Yancy academy was.

 **[Would you like to fast travel to: "Yancy Academy"?] YES/NO**

I hit yes immediately and transported back into my bedroom and looked back up at my clock, with the clock reading 12:20PM. I still had 10 minutes and smiled as I finally decided to turn my attention back to organizing everything before I headed back to class.

" **Ping!"**

 **[You have completed a Quest!]**

 **Objective: **

**Use your inventory and store One Item.**

 **Use Your status page and use one Skill Point**

 **Use Fast Travel Ability**

 **Reward:**

 **5+ Skill Points**

 **50+ XP**

 **Map of New York**

 **Dungeon Create Skill**

I smiled and waited for the accompanying ping

" **Ping!"**

 **[You have Received a Skill!]**

 **Dungeon Create, LV 1 (0%)**

 **The ability to make small dungeons that you can leave after completing them. More dungeons are unlocked through experiences as well as the higher the skills level gets.**

With an honest sigh, I decided I would try and figure out what that would entail later before I ran outside of my dorm room and ran down the halls towards my class that I had right after lunch, Mr. Brunner's Latin class. We didn't really learn Latin in that class so much as we learned about Greek and Roman culture and Mythology. I walked into class 3 Minutes early, and as I stepped through the door Mr. Brunner turned to me in his wheel-chair as I took my seat in the middle row of the desks.

"Mr. Jackson you're early to class."

He said turning to match me as I sat down and reached into my pocket pulling out my pen

"Yes, sir I decided if, even though I'm destined to fail this class I could just give it a try."

I said as he cracked a smile and the bell rang and the class began to fill with everyone. Grover coming to sit next to me as I turned to him and smiled. I then decided to use my inspection skill to see what levels regular people would have. But when I inspected Grover something really strange and surprising came up.

 **[Name – Grover Underwood]**

 **Title – Protector of Percy Jackson**

 **Race - Satyr**

 **Jobs – 1/5**

 **Demi-God Protector**

 **Level – 15**

 **Health – 1,500/ 1,500**

 **Mana – 1,500/1,500**

 **STR - 10**

 **END - 15**

 **DEX - 13**

 **VIT - 12**

 **INT – 10**

 **WIS - 3**

 **LUC - 1**

 **Overview – Grover underwood is a Satyr form camp half blood who currently is working as the Protector of Perseus Jackson the Son of ? as his Job. And currently attends Yancy academy with his friend Percy Jackson and Protectorate.**

My eyes widened as I looked at what his stats where, the guy seemed pretty small for all this to be true, I mean the dude was a cripple but. It did say he was a Satyr and I hadn't seen any goat legs. Wait pause a what now! The new kid to school who's made friends with me now and smells like goats. Is a Satyr? Well if there was ever a reason for me to want to freak out, it's right now. But soon Grover waved his hand in front of my face as I noticed I had been staring.

"Hey Perce, you okay?"

He asked as I finally snapped out of it and coughed before hearing the most annoying person at this school speak.

"Maybe he was just staring into his lover's eyes, huh Grover?"

She teased from behind us in a smug tone before I turned around and smiled. The class snickered to her remark, before Grover turned and looked forward blushing from embarrassment.

"Just because you love me Nancy doesn't mean you need to tease me if I look elsewhere."

I said as the class lit up in laughs, shutting Nancy up as she turned to her desk grumbling as I turned back to Mr. Brunner and he coughed a small laugh out and shook his head before he began to instruct the class. I then used Inspect on Mr. Brunner as I felt a bit bored in class but what came up in this time made my eyes widen to the size of Dinner plates as I read it.

 **[Name – Chiron (Mr. Brunner]**

 **Title – The Legendary Trainer**

 **Race - Centaur**

 **Jobs – 3/5**

 **Demi-God Trainer**

 **Camp Half Blood Counselor**

 **School Teacher**

 **Level – 60**

 **Health – 14,500/14,500**

 **Mana – 500/500**

 **STR - 34**

 **END - 40**

 **DEX - 20**

 **VIT - 35**

 **INT – 39**

 **WIS - 48**

 **LUC - 7**

 **Overview – Chiron is a Legendary trainer who has trained the likes of Hercules when he was preparing for his trials. Chiron is a humble Centaur who currently works at Camp Half-blood who is currently training the new generation of Demigods. Currently he is helping Grover keep a watchful eye on Percy Jackson, The ?, which makes him a target on Olympus.**

This shocked me to the core as I looked from Grover back to Mr. Brunner and thought on it for a second. Well obviously, if Grover was here to protect me, and Chiron is here to protect me. That would mean I'm a Demi- God…

' **Ping!'**

 **You have gained +1 INT due to you thinking through a problem logically and solving it.**

So that's proof enough for that, I guess I can now scratch that off the list of things I need to find. Now all I need to do is find out who my father was. Well if I'm a Demi- God I would need to read up on Greek Gods. But I already know a few due to what Mr. Brunner has taught me so far. But I also had a little idea that would help me figure out who my dad was.

' **Ping!'**

 **[You have received a New Quest]**

 **Objective:**

 **Make fun of Centaurs and Satyrs**

 **Rewards:**

 **Grover and Chiron will like you more**

 **+10XP**

 **Failure:  
**

 **YES/NO?**

I clicked yes and smiled before I raised my hand and looked up into Mr. Brunner's eyes.

"Mr. Brunner do you know about Chiron? I read a book about him that said he was a ruthless killer and trained Hercules to the point of near insanity before he left. It even said he used to eat Satyrs"

I said smirking as I saw Grover's eyes widen a bit before Mr. Brunner turned with a slightly twitching smile.

"No Mr. Jackson, there were many portrayals of the Trainer but that one seems the most preposterous."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm sure satyrs would taste pretty good. You sure he wasn't Irish?"

I asked making Mr. Brunner chuckle a bit as he rubbed his beard and smiled warmly back t me. While Grover looked down a bit scared as he 'hmphed'

"I doubt The Centaur would eat a centaur although I'm Positive he wasn't Irish Mr. Jackson. You seem to have an interest in Greek culture, do you think you could tell me the 3 strongest Olympians?"

The wise trainer asked as I sat back in my seat and thought on it for a second before smiling and answering.

"Zeus, Hestia and Poseidon. Zeus because the is the King of Olympus and the controller of the skies. Hestia, although not technically an Olympian She does control the hearth and Hope and hope is something everything needs. And Poseidon because he controls the oceans of the world."

I said thinking about it before looking back at the smiling centaur disguised as a School teacher.

"Wonderful Job Mr. Jackson, those are great explanations. Maybe you can pass this class, you'd have more of a connection to this course then you'd think. Although Hestia being one of the big three is not a thing I commonly hear."

He said turning back to the boy as he began talking about the furies. 3 Mythical creatures that were created to help fight the forces of the titans. I then smiled as I heard the now familiar 'pang'

' **Pang!'**

 **[You have completed a Quest!]**

 **Objective:**

 **Make fun of Centaurs and Satyrs**

 **Rewards:**

 **+10XP**

 **Grover and Chiron will like you more**

I tuned out a little bit before we were dismissed from class. I had a free class and decided to go for a swim as I looked over my Stats page and thought about how I could raise up my stats by myself. I walked into the smaller building that contained an Olympian sized swimming pool; I walked to the edge and stripped down to my underwear and jumped in the pol. I had decided to do this instead of wearing swimming trunks because each time I got out I was dry. But this time as I jumped into the pool and began to sink to the bottom my eyes shot open as I felt a rush of Air enter my lunges.

 **[Due to entering a body of water your Son of ? Perk has Activated allowing you to use it Actively]**

 **Son of ? Perk**

 **Due to your heritage you gained the Son of ? Perk giving you +1,000 MP and 1,000 HP when in bodies of water.**

 **You can Breathe Underwater**

 **You can also Talk to All Equestrian Species**

 **You can speak to All Aquatic Animals and Lifeforms**

I then began to think on it for a few seconds ignoring the notification for a few seconds. Seconds as I tried to think on who my father might be. My mom said he was lost at sea, I have an Affinity to water and I can breathe underwater. There was a Satyr and Centaur sent to protect me as I was a target for Olympus. Even then I thought it was a stretch but it was the most likely answer.

"I'm a Son of Poseidon!"

i nearly shouted as i thrashed around in the water a bit. Pumping my arms in pure excitement as I heard the ping and let myself float there.

' **Ping!'**

 **[You have received a New quest!]**

 **Find out Who your Father is and Discover your Heritage and Race**

 **Objectives:**

 **Find out Your heritage**

 **Find out what you're**

 **Rewards:**

 **+5 Skill points**

 **+200 XP**

I then heard another 'Ping!' As I floated in the water.

' **Ping!'**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs - 2/5**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, Lv - 2 (15%)**

 **Level – 2 XP 160/200**

 **Health - 100/100**

 **Mana – 200/200**

 **STR - 1**

 **END - 2**

 **DEX - 3**

 **VIT - 2**

 **INT - 2**

 **WIS - 0**

 **LUC - 3**

 **Points - 13**

 **Money - 0D 5$  
**

 **Overview -Perseus Jackson is the Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. This now makes him a Demi-God. He loves his mother Sally Jackson and Likes his friend Grover. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it hard for him to pay attention in class and read. He loves going to the beach with his mother Sally and Hates his step dad Gabe, who is a Massive Asshole.**

I sat with a deep smile on my face as I stared at the screen that had just told me who my father true and actual father was, my eyes clenched as I tried to stop myself from crying as i wiped my eyes and looked at the water. I felt it empower meas I slow lt calmed down and looked at the bottom of the the pool with a solid glare.

"I'm gonna make you both proud, i'm going to make you both proud!"

I said in the water as I thought about my mother and Imagined what my father would look like as I just floated there.


	2. Tutorial

_**Tutorial (edited)**_

 _ **Previously!**_

"I'm a Son of Poseidon"

I said muttering out loud in the water to myself, feeling it ripple around me for a few seconds before it immediately stopped and I heard a ping.

' **Ping!'**

 **[You have completed a quest!]**

 **Find out Who your Father is and Discover your Heritage and Race**

 **Objectives:**

 **Find out Your heritage**

 **Find out what you're**

 **Rewards:**

 **+5 Skill points**

 **+200 XP**

I then heard another 'Ping!' As I floated in the water.

' **Ping!'**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs - 2/5**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, Lv - 2 (15%)**

 **Level – 2 XP 160/200**

 **Health - 100/100**

 **Mana – 200/200**

 **STR - 1**

 **END - 2**

 **DEX - 3**

 **VIT - 2**

 **INT - 2**

 **WIS - 0**

 **LUC - 3**

 **Points - 13**

 **Money - 0D 5$  
**

 **Overview -Perseus Jackson is the Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. This now makes him a Demi-God. He loves his mother Sally Jackson and Likes his friend Grover. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it hard for him to pay attention in class and read. He loves going to the beach with his mother Sally and Hates his step dad Gabe, who is a Massive Asshole.**

I sat with a deep smile on my face as I stared at the screen that had just told me who my father true and actual father was, my eyes clenched as I tried to stop myself from crying as i wiped my eyes and looked at the water. I felt it empower meas I slow lt calmed down and looked at the bottom of the the pool with a solid glare.

"I'm gonna make you both proud, i'm going to make you both proud!"

I said in the water as I thought about my mother and Imagined what my father would look like as I just floated there.

 _ **NOW (PERCY Pov) –**_

I sat there in silence as I slowly processed the information of who my father father...My reaql dad...'Where has this asshole been!' I thought to myself as I began to glare at the water and punched it. I mean i had never actually seen him in my life and now because of him I have to get strong enough to fight gods. I'm going to cripple him as soon as I see him...

I was supposed to be somebodies big target and that worried me if my mom got hurt or I died? now I had to get stronger, much stronger if my potential opponent may be a God. But why? What reason would anyone especially a God have to hate me? I mean I get that sometimes I can have a rather abrasive and kind of annoying personality.

But as far as I know I hadn't meet any Gods. Unless one of my math teachers was a god and i didn't even know about amount of bad I've done in those classes would probably put me on a kill list. Deciding to put it in the back of my mind I swam to the side of pool and decided to find out what I could do being the son of Poseidon. It felt kind of weird to say that, but in a strange way natural.

I'm glad I have 'Eternal mind' otherwise I'd be a nervous wreck right now. I stood still thinking on what powers I would be able to have for a second coming up with one that's obvious. Control water.

I outstretched my hand and began to focus intently on moving the water in front of me. Before surprisingly the power came rather quickly, a small feeling in my gut making it a slight burning sensation as I made the water in front of me gather into a ball.

' **Ping!'**

I smiled wickedly as I gathered more and more of it into my hand. I continued to focus the water in front of me more and more until a considerable portion of the water in the pool was collected in front of me. It floated their as an giant ball of water just rotation slightly. I stood there and watched for a bit before I suddenly collapsed to my knees a little exhausted from trying to carry that much. Taking deep breaths I finally looked up at the notification that had popped up before i got distracted.

 **[You have Gained a New Skill!]**

 **Water Control, Lv 11(37%)**

 **Allows you to control any water from any source in any one of its forms. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and It will obey your command.**

 **Cost – 28 MP Per Minute**

I looked at the cost of mana per minute and realized i had probably been sitting there for a few minutes. Well i know this is going to be an easy skill to improve.

 **Health - 100/100**

 **Mana – 0/200**

And I was not surprised to see my mana already started to fill up, it seemed to be refilling at a rate of 10 mana per second. Something I was definitely going to improve on in the future. But that was a problem for another time. I then took a breather for another few seconds before jumping back into the pool water. Feeling the refreshing feeling wash over me as I began focusing on the water once more.

 **Activated: Son of Poseidon Perk, Lv Max**

 **All Ailments cured**

 **All Injuries Cured**

 **+1,000MP**

 **+1,000HP**

I began intently pushing my Mana throughout my body as I took in a massive gulp of air and began to focus intently on moving the mana tomy will.

 **Mana – 10/200 (+ 1,000) = 1,010/1,200**

Letting out a deep sigh I began focusing on the pool water in front of me. The liquids swirling inside as it reacted to me pushing my will upon it. I sank to the bottom of the pool in a calm focused state as I focused on the raw element that filled the space around me.

I began slowly lifting the water around me out of the pool. My full focus trying to ignore the strain it put on me. At first it took me a few seconds, my arms twitching a bit before I could finally push all the water out of the pool myself.

I held it above my head before I began making it swirl in a circle. The water acting swiftly to complete my mental commands. It was like I could feel the very molecules react to my touch the way it bent to my will. I then began to speed it up, making the water spin ferociously and a cyclical motion, It was going faster each time I exhorted more of my Mana into the water until….

' **Ping!'**

 **[New Attack Created!]**

 **Water Control,LV 11(37%)**

 **Allows you to control any water from any source in any one of its forms. You can reconstruct it in any way you wish and It will obey your command.**

 **Cost – 28 MP Per Minute**

 ** _Attacks_ –**

 **Hurricane Lv. 1 – Control the water and make it one of its most powerful weapons. Forming a large hurricane where ever you want.**

 **100Mp every Gallon + 200MP every 5Mph**

I looked at the new attack a bit strangely, Hurricanes do usually need air to be as effective and dangerous as they're. And I was no son of the sky, maybe I have light control over wind? i don't know maybe...I suddenly collapsed to my knees in exhaustion having exerted my entire mana pool attempting to control and use my new hurricane ability for just a second.

This time though I felt a small smack of pain hit my back, as my now depleted energy reserves waited to be restored by the dropping water. I finally stood back up after I refreshed myself in the pool of water, shaking my head a bit before I refocused my attention. I know Pools this size usually has at least 660,000 gallons of water inside them. So, the second I started using my new skill I must have used every bit of Mana I had to carry even half of it.

I smiled as I swam to the edge of the pool and decided I would come back to the pool when I could to train my water control much more effectively, especially use the hurricane for longer. But for now, I had to get to my next class. Mrs. Dodd's class... She was honestly my least favorite of all my teachers and I could tell that I was her least favorite student.

But since she was the math teacher, I had to, reluctantly might I add, actually try to pass her class. Although she annoyed the ever-loving shit out of me just to speak to the old hag. I quickly got dressed before leaving the building heading back towards the main building. Walking through the door leading to the classroom section of the building I spotted Grover walking with Mr. Brunner, I smiled before walking up to them as they were speaking in hushed tones.

"But are you sure he's ready Ch- "He immediately cut off as he spotted me walking ahead. I could tell he was going to say Mr. Brunner's real name and I smiled deviously as a thought came to my head.

"So, what were you talking about Goat boy?'

I asked being coy as I stood in front of the two and looked over to Mr. Brunner and Grover's matching red faces.

"Nothing Percy just talking about Grover's progress in my class" He said letting out a sigh, his face immediately relaxing

"Right, right; Grover you want to walk with me to class buddy?"

I asked the Satyr as he smiled and sighed as well before waving bye to the Centaur. "We can talk about this later Mr. Brunner see you after class."

He said before turning around and walking with me down the hall.

"So, what were you talking about back their goat boy?"

I had asked him nonchalantly as we continued to walk down the halls talking with each other

"Umm…Nothing Perce, just like Mr. Brunner said, I'm falling back in class and we had to talk about it. Why are you calling me goat boy though?"

The satyr explained and then asked scratching his neck as he looked down.

"It's because you smell like goats and live like and animal grove"

I explained to him in a joking manner as he shoved me lightly. We reached the class when I finally spotted the girl from earlier...'Nancy', Just to see what evil creature she truly was I used inspection on her.

 **'Ping!'**

 **[Your skill "Inspection" has leveled up!]**

 **Inspection, LV 2 (0%)**

 **This skill will allow you to see Information about the object you're currently looking at. More information and facets of said information will be available the more this skill levels up.**

'Nice…' I thought to myself swiping the notification away before focusing back on Nancy as she walked down the hall way towards us.

 **[Name – Nancy Bobofit]**

 **Title – Bully of Yancy Academy (+2STR)**

 **Race - Human**

 **Jobs - 1/5**

 **Student, lv 5**

 **Level – 4**

 **Health – 115/115**

 **Mana - 0/0**

 **STR - 4 +2 = 6**

 **END - 3**

 **DEX - 1**

 **VIT - 3**

 **INT - 1**

 **WIS - 0**

 **LUC - 1  
**

 **Overview – Nancy Bobofit is 12 years old and attends Yancy academy. She attends do to her bad behavior and has parents who work most of their lives. When they can they give her attention but they treat her more as a friend than a daughter. Leading to her having a somewhat pompous life style at home. She doesn't have many friend's due to her attitude and is sad about this.**

As I read over this I felt a twinge of sadness in my chest, she didn't really have any friends and that might have been why she was so rude to everyone. But I ignored that feeling for now, and continued to walk to class with Grover next to me.

"So, grove what are you doing this summer?" I asked him as his ears perked up and he turned to me with a little nervous smile. Or was it an awkward? I had no idea I was kind of bad at reading people's emotions. "I was going to go and stay with a few friends at this camp I get to go to every summer, maybe I could tell you about it." He said looking around a bit, but before I could answer the bell rang giving us 30 seconds to get to class. I nodded at Grover before rushing off to class pulling him along with me as he tried to rush with his crutches.

"C'mon man we're going to be late my dude" I said trying to get him to come closer. We were right in front of Ms. Dodd's classroom when the bell rang again and we had just made it, the door shutting behind us. Ms. Dodds looking down at us with a viscous glare.

"You're late Mr. Jackson." The old hag of a woman said, glaring down at me and Grover. "I'd just like to say I'm creatively early." I said nervously, Grover snorting out a bit in laugher before his face was masked in seriousness. He then leaned forward and handed Dodd's a pass with Mr. Brunner's name signed on it. "We were on our way back from his office, sorry it won't happen again." He said as Ms. Dodds glared down at us both for a few more seconds before letting us move to our desks in the back. As we sat in class Ms. Dodds finally started teaching as she began passing around the school's math textbooks. I glared at the book that was placed in my hands. It was nearly impossible for me to read and it annoyed the hell out of me. My dyslexia would render any text unreadable and it annoyed the hell out of me.  
"Class turn to Page to page 201 and work on numbers 1-5. You will be doing word problems again today. After finishing right one new problem and then solve it yourself."

I groaned under my breathe as I looked back at the book and flipped it open, I began slowly trying to read through the book until…

' **Ping!'**

 **[From attempting to Read English You have gained two knew skills]**

 **Language: Ancient Greek, Lv- MAX**

 **You have perfect understanding of Ancient Greek**

 **Language: Modern English, Lv 1 (70%)**

 **Due to you being a Demigod you have Dyslexia and Poor Reading skills, you can speak English but you can barely read it.**

 **-80% in understanding what you read**

As I stared at the words my eye twitches slightly as I continued to reread the stats. I guess I must fix this as well as train with my new powers now. Percy Decided to try his best with the Math for now until he could go to the library. But as he brought out his pencil and began writing down the answer to the first problem and working through it slowly. It took me a while, and by a while I mean It took me all the class period and even then, I didn't finish the last thing I had to.

"If you don't start studying the material, you will fail this class Mr. Jackson". The hag told me as I left her class and she glared at me. My next class was Science and after that I would have History with Mr. Brunner again. But I decided to go to the library before It was time for science. As I walked through the halls I began using my Inspection skill more and more. Trying to grind it until it leveled up and gather some information.

But as I reached the library I noticed that the general level of student here was at least 2-6, the higher levels from the higher-grade kids who played sports. I walked into the library and began looking around, I assumed I could read any book and my reading skill would go up.

So, I walked for a while and got an English dictionary and then a few fairy tale books. One was a about a samurai that would wander places I guessed from the title. I got another history book about WW2 and a final book called George Orwell's Animal Farm. It looked interesting and wondered what it would be about. I assumed it would be something like Charlottes web, so I would read it last.

When checking out the books the librarian looked at me a bit funny before checking out the books and sending me on my way. I smiled and opened the history book and saw all the words jumbled up into an incoherent mess. It was like trying to read a total other language and it hurt my head slightly as I glared at the letters trying to get them to stop moving.

I finally gave up and closed the book and walked into my science class. It was lead by a Teacher named Mr. Davis. He was a cool guy and tried to help me when I had trouble reading and understanding something. Honestly, he was my second favorite class besides Mr. Brunner of course. What even if I'm not good Mr. Brunner is a cool guy? Bite me.

As we sat there Mr. Davis put on a video about the earths environments. We were learning ecology in his class and I was pretty good at it. Well the water part of it any way, which now that I think about it makes a lot of since. I opened the shortest book that I had and began reading through it. And after a good 15 minutes I had finally finished it.

' **Ping!'**

 **Language: Modern English, Lv 2 (0%)**

 **Due to you being a Demigod you have Dyslexia and Poor Reading skills, you can speak English but you can barely read it.**

 **-75% in understanding what you read**

My face lit up with a smile as I saw my reading go up by 5%. I opened another book and began another one of the books. I had at least 8 books to read and after this I had History class. It took me till the end of the classroom before I finished the 2 more of the books. My reading level going up 3 times, by the time I was finished.

 **Language: Modern English, Lv 3 (0%)**

 **Due to you being**

 **a Demigod you have Dyslexia and Poor Reading skills, you can speak English but you can barely read it.**

 **-70% in understanding what you read**

I walked out of the science class with a smile and walked to Mr. Brunner's class. Everything was relatively the same as I went through the motions. Carefully reading each and every book, even when we were done and I went back to my dorm. I continued to read the books until all that was left was the Dictionary and one more fiction book. I decided to just go the library and read all night right after class. I planned on leveling up my reading all night and I had just the idea to do it. So, once we were sent back to our dorms I got out of bed and slipped out of my bedroom. Luckily, I didn't wake up the Goat man, I then walked through the halls and slowly made my ways through the halls until I heard a sudden noise.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Due to your actions, A new skill has been created!]**

 **Stealth, lv 1(0%)**

 **The ability to stay hidden and the ability to sneak around people. To be able to walk around and be eternally unseen. As if you're an a blank space in a crowd your enemies will have a hard time trying to see/notice you.**

 **5% Chance in being unseen by your enemies when sneaking around/being stealthy. (+5% for every level)**

 **-10% For every level your enemies have above you (-2% for every level)**

 **+5% For every level you have on your enemies (+2% for every level)**

 **Damage X5 if successfully stealth attacked an enemy.**

 **(+5 every 10 Levels)**

I smile and clicked off the notification and continued walking. It's a really good thing that barely anyone was in the hall, and by the time I made it to the library….

' **Ping!'**

 **Stealth, lv 2(0%)**

 **The ability to stay hidden and the ability to sneak around people. To be able to walk around and be eternally unseen. As if you're a blank space in a crowd your enemies will have a hard time trying to see/notice you.**

 **10% Chance in being unseen by your enemies when sneaking around/being stealthy. (+5% for every level)**

 **-8% For every level your enemies have above you (-2% for every level)**

 **+7% For every level you have on your enemies (+2% for every level)**

 **Damage X5 if successfully stealth attacked an enemy.**

 **(+5 every 10 levels)**

I smiled and walked into the library and began grabbing books after books. I got several books and I sat down at a table in the back of the library and began reading through them. I took me several hours, but surprisingly I never even felt tired at any point. It was pretty interesting as I finished each book and I began getting better and better at understanding them. Over the hours and finally when I noticed the sun coming up over the window seal. The lights began pushing through the blinds as I looked up from a book I had just finished by this guy name Charlie Higson and it was called The Enemy. It was honestly a really good book, it wasn't scary as much as it sucked you into it and I'd be so attached these characters. And then just out of nowhere, they would be killed off. I finally looked up and stared at the notifications that had almost filled up my vision at this point.

 **Language: Modern English, Lv 10 (57%)**

 **Due to you being**

 **a Demigod you have Dyslexia and Poor Reading skills, you can speak English but you can barely read it.**

 **-35% in understanding what you read**

I smiled wildly as I looked at the levels, joy bubbling inside me as I continued looking through the stats. I even gained a few INT and WIS points.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Due to reading several books and understanding the knowledge within them, you have gained +4 INT]**

' **Ping!'**

 **[Due to reading several books and deriving lessons from them, you have gained +5 WIS]**

 **Bringing my stats totally to…**

 **STR - 1 (+2) = 3**

 **END – 2**

 **DEX – 3 (+ 2) = 5**

 **VIT – 2 (+2) = 4**

 **INT – 6 (+2) =8**

 **WIS - 6**

 **LUC - 5**

 **Points - 13**

I looked over my stats for a few seconds before I reached the door to the pool and closed my status page and dropped my clothes off my body. I looked around for a second before jumping into the pool and smiling as I felt power rush into my body.

' **Ping!'**

 **Activated: Son of Poseidon Perk – Lv Max**

 **All Ailments cured**

 **All Injuries Cured**

 **+1,000MP**

 **+1,000HP**

I smiled happily before I decided to use one of my least used skills. I swam around for a few seconds before I thought for a second and then thought "Dungeon Create" A small manure appeared in front of me giving me a list of dungeons I could go. There was only 3 but they were pretty basic.

 **Dungeon Create, Lv 1(0%)**

 **The ability to make small dungeons that you can leave after completing them. More dungeons are unlocked through experiences as well as the higher the skills level gets.**

 **Stage 1: Goblin Camp**

 **Stage 2: Skeletons Camp**

 **Stage 3: Ogre Camp**

They were pretty basic and I understood it really well and decided to go to what I assumed would be the easiest camp.

I pressed my finger against the Skeleton Camp with a smile, and as I pressed it I immediately felt the world around me change. As I heard the sky crack and turn completely black yet I could still see everything as if it was day time.

 _ **Linebreak: OmniPov**_

The same man on the couch sat there with a slight smirk on his face before looking up into the dead of space as he dropped his glass.

"You unoriginal Bitch you stole that! You better hope he's okay with this you mother fucker…"

He said picking up his glass and shrugging as he picked up his glass and continued to drink from it.

 _ **Linebreak: PercyPov**_

I looked around for a bit as I floated in the water and slowly began swimming up before pulling myself from the pool and looking around. I walked through the pool room for a second before a skeletal Warrior broke through the front door of the pools room and rushed at me with a surprising speed. I had no idea what to do as I hadn't fought of late so I just followed my instincts and dodged his swipe at me and punched it as hard as I could into it's skull. My knuckles going a bit red but the skeletal warrior was flung onto his back. I immediately inspected it before it got up as I prepared to fight the monster.

 **{Name – N/A}**

 **Race - Skeleton**

 **Level – 3**

 **Health – 30/100**

 **Mana – 0/0**

 **STR - 1**

 **END - 4**

 **DEX - 5**

 **VIT - 1**

 **INT - 0**

 **WIS - 0**

 **LUC - 0**

 **Kill to gain 30XP**

But as I read through the stats I heard another sound as I looked up.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Due to your actions, you have created another skill!]**

 **Fighting Style: Street Fighting, Lv 1(0%)**

 **A fighting style made by the reckless, those who stare at a man and will risk his life to fight carelessly and attack harshly with no remorse. There is no precision but there is strength with every hit.**

 **Damage = STR + Lv x 10(+10 for every level)**

I smiled and gripped my fist tightly before I rushed the skeleton again and stomped my foot into it's skull crushing it to pieces.

' **Ping!'**

 **Damage = 3 + 1 X 10 = 40.**

I smiled as I watched the thing disintegrate under my foot and looked down at what was left. There was a rusty sword left and a bone. I reached down and lifted the pretty light sword and left the bone on the ground.

 **Weapon – Rusty Sword**

 **A rusty Greek style leaf blade.**

 **Damage – 5**

I smiled lightly as I stood up straight and looked at the pool room door with determination, preparing myself as I planned on clearing this entire level. Honestly, I felt like I was being overly prideful.

 **AU- I would just Like to say, that I enjoyed and read every single review you guys had left me. I thank you allot for your support and I encourage more of you to review if you can. As well as that I am willing to ideas for the Plot, Skills, Attacks, and perks as well as tips on how they can work. You can either leave them in reviews or pm them to me and I will take in the suggestion. Also, I knew a few of you more eagle-eyed individuals can tell I have change the system a little bit. See I noticed I messed up a few times on the first chapter, so I am going to post the entire character page for Percy Jackson. This is going to be the actual refined character page.**

 **{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs - 2/5**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, Lv - 2 (15%)** **(+2Int)**

 **Level – 2 XP 160/200**

 **Health - 100/100**

 **Mana – 200/200**

 **STR - 1 (+2) = 3**

 **END – 2**

 **DEX – 3 (+ 2) = 5**

 **VIT – 2 (+2) = 4**

 **INT – 6 (+2) = 8**

 **WIS - 5**

 **LUC - 5**

 **Points - 13**

 **Money - 0D 5$  
**

 **Overview -Perseus Jackson is the Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. This now makes him a Demigod. He loves his mother Sally Jackson and Likes his friend Grover. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it hard for him to pay attention in class and read. He loves going to the beach with his mother Sally and Hates his step dad Gabe, who is a massive asshole**

 **Status –**

 **Skills -** **Eternal Mind and Soul – LV-MAX**

 **You have the mind of an eternal man, making it easier for you to rationalize things and think things through. As well as making you invulnerable to mental and Psychological manipulations.**

 **Eternal Body – LV- MAX**

 **You have an Eternal body, one that doesn't need the petty nutrients regular beings do. No need for food, water, or even sleep, all things everyone would rather go without. This will basically allow you to live your life physically as a game. Doesn't** **everyone** **want that?**

 **Inspection – LV- 2 (0%)**

 **This skill will allow you to see Information about the object you're currently looking at. More information and facets of said information will be available the more this skill levels up.**

 **Water Control Lv-11(37%)**

 **Allows you to control any water from any source in any one of its forms. You can reconstruct it in any way you wish and It will obey your command.**

 **Cost – 28 MP Per Minute**

 **Attacks:**

 **Hurricane** **– Control the water and make it one of its most powerful weapons. Forming a large hurricane where ever you want.**

 **100Mp every Gallon + 200MP every 5Mph**

 **Language: Modern English, Lv 10 (57%)**

 **Due to you being a Demigod you have Dyslexia and Poor Reading skills, you can speak English but you can barely read it.**

 **-35% in understanding what you read**

 **Language: Ancient Greek, Lv- MAX**

 **You have perfect understanding of Ancient Greek**

 **Stealth, lv 2(0%)**

 **The ability to stay hidden and the ability to sneak around people. To be able to walk around and be eternally unseen. As if you're a blank space in a crowd your enemies will have a hard time trying to see/notice you.**

 **10% Chance in being unseen by your enemies when sneaking around/being stealthy. (+5% for every level)**

 **-8% For every level your enemies have above you (-2% for every level)**

 **+7% For every level you have on your enemies (+2% for every level)**

 **Damage X5 if successfully stealth attacked an enemy.**

 **(+5 every 10 levels)**

 **Dungeon Create** **, Lv 1(50%)**

 **The ability to make small dungeons that you can leave after completing them. More dungeons are unlocked through experiences as well as the higher the skills level gets.**

 **Fighting Style: Street Fighting, Lv 1(50%)**

 **A fighting style made by the reckless, those who stare at a man and will risk his life to fight carelessly and attack harshly with no remorse. There is no precision but there is strength with every hit.**

 **Damage = STR + Lv x 10(+10 for every level)**

 **Perks-**

 **Activated: Son of Poseidon Perk – Lv Max**

 **All Ailments cured**

 **All Injuries Cured**

 **+1,000MP**

 **+1,000HP**


	3. Battle Of The Ancients

_**Battle Of The Ancients (Edited)**_

 _ **Recently –**_

' **Ping!'**

 **[Due to your actions, you have created another skill!]**

 **Fighting Style: Street Fighting, Lv 1(0%)**

 **A fighting style mad by the reckless, those who stare at a man and will risk his life to fight carelessly and attack harshly with no remorse. There is no precision but there is strength with every hit.**

 **Damage = STR + Lv x 10(+10 for every level)**

I smiled and gripped my fist tightly before I rushed the skeleton again and stomped my foot into its skull crushing it to pieces.

' **Ping!'**

 **Damage = 3 + 1 X 10 = 40.**

I smiled as I watched the thing disintegrate under my foot and looked down at what was left. There was a rusty sword left and a bone. I reached down and lifted the pretty light sword and left the bone on the ground.

 **Weapon – Rusty Sword**

 **A rusty Greek style leaf blade.**

 **Damage – 5**

I smiled lightly as I stood up straight and looked at the pool room door with determination, preparing myself as I planned on clearing this entire level. Honestly, I felt like I was being overly prideful.

 _ **NOW (Omni POV)**_

The skeleton disintegrated slowly into the ground as Percy stood there with a proud smile on his face. He hefted the rusty Greek Xiphos and gave it a few test swings. It felt natural the way it was in his hand and felt as if he had a divine connection to this blade. Whether it was just this blade or the style in which it was crafted he personally didn't know.

He finally stood up and began walking forward deciding to take a little stealthier approach. Even though he dispatched of the first skeleton so easily he knew it would be dangerous if he got cocky. Slowly crept through the halls and came upon a skeleton warrior who seemed to be patrolling the hallway. Percy silently crept up behind the skeleton as It faced the door, and exhorted all his strength to slash at the head of the skeleton. Bashing it into its skeleton and split it open.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Due to your actions, a new skill has been created!]**

 **Critical Strike, Lv 1 (0%)**

 **Precision strike that will severely injure your opponent. It will cause 500% damage to your opponent. (+100% every 5 levels)**

 **Chance of Success – 20%(+5% every level) + Luc x 2**

 **Damage = 3 + 1 X 10 = 40.**

 **40 + 5 = 45**

 **5 x 45 = 225**

 **500% of 225 = 1125**

His eyes widened a bit as he looked at the amount of damage he could do. The skeleton was almost instantly reduced to dust with this attack as he stood up and looked over the loot. A rusty sword and another bone was all that was left before he stood straight and looked around for a bit.

' **Ping!'**

 **[You Have leveled up!]**

He blinked as he pulled up his stats and nodded making sure everything was in order. He was honestly quite surprised to see how many skills points he had and had never even used them

 **{N** **ame – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs - 2/5**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, Lv - 2 (15%) (+2Int)**

 **Level – 3 XP 20/250**

 **Health - 140/200**

 **Mana – 300/300**

 **STR - 1 (+2) = 3**

 **DEX – 3 (+ 2) = 5**

 **END - 2**

 **VIT – 2 (+2) = 4**

 **INT – 6 (+2) = 8**

 **WIS - 5**

 **LUC - 5**

 **Points - 16**

 **Money - 0D 5$**

He then began slowly making his way towards the front of the school. Percy moved slowly before he reached the front of the school and opened to see another skeleton. Except this one brandished a long golden Greek style leaf blade and a steel chest place that covered its chest. With nothing else, but as I looked at its head I could feel the danger waving from within him as his red eyes pierced me. "H-hey what's up bone head?" Percy asked a bit nervously as he readied his sword and readied himself for the fight. "So, you're not much of a talker huh?" He asked slowly shuffling to the side before the skeleton readied his blade and rushed at Percy with a surprising speed. "Holy fuck, your fast for a sack of bones huh?" He grunted dodging the strikes from the skeleton warrior as best as he could, he couldn't focus long enough to use 'Inspection' on her so he just went with assumptions.

He dodged another swing and ducked under another before bringing up hiss blade and slicing across its chest beating against the amour plate before flowing with the swing and rotated and swung in a 360. He effectively cleaved its head off before backing up slowly away from it as it stood there and he finally used 'Inspection' on it.

 **3 + 1 x 10 = 40**

 **40 + 5 = 45**

 **3 + 1 x 10 = 40**

 **40 + 5 = 45**

 **500% of 45 = 225 + 45 =**

 **270 Damage!**

I blinked a bit as I watched the skeleton still standing before its body sloppily turned around and began wobbling its way closer to him.

 **{Name – Skeletal Knight}**

 **Race - Skeleton**

 **Level – 5**

 **Health – 280/550**

 **Mana – 0/0**

 **STR - 6**

 **END - 8**

 **DEX - 3**

 **VIT - 2**

 **INT - 4**

 **WIS - 1**

 **LUC - 0**

 **Kill to gain 50XP**

Percy smiled rushing the skeleton one more time as he leaped up and began swinging down before the skeletons arm immediately rushed for ward and punched him directly in the chest launching him at least 10 feet before he hit the ground with a 'thud'.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Through your actions you have developed a new skill!]**

 **Physical Endurance, Lv 1 (0%)**

 **Your Body's ability to retain and shrug off damage.**

 **1%(+.05% for every level) + END**

 **1% + 8 = 9%**

Percy groaned as he stood up and wiped away the notification before pulling his blade in a fighting stance and griped the leather. The headless skeleton charged forward and swung his blade down in a wide arc; Percy immediately blocking with his own blade before rotating his entire bide and swiping at the skeletons side before it jumped back and then charged back at the boy. Percy was on the defensive as the skeleton pushed the demigod further and further back until he was pressed against the water fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Percy was pushed further back his arms rattling from having to block another strong strike before his legs gave out and slipped and fell back into the water. But as he did a wave of power washed through him before Percy stood back up and smiled at the skeleton as he began gathering the water around himself planning to use his hurricane skill.

 **Son of Poseidon Perk, Lv Max**

 **All Ailments cured**

 **All Injuries Cured**

 **+1,000MP**

 **+1,000HP**

Percy began forcing the hurricane to harshly surround him as it swiped at the skeletons armor. The winds constantly battering him over and over before Percy charged forward and Leaped once more into the air and slammed down his sword and tore into its body. Before slamming his sword into his side and then again and again before thrusting his sword into his chest plate. Piercing where his heart should be as he battered into the distracted skeleton over and over.

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

 **45 x 7 = 315**

 **315 Damage!**

Finally, the skeleton fell and died before Percy himself fell on to his back as he began hyperventilating. Percy slowly leaned forward as he looked at the loot that had dropped. There was one large bone another rusty sword and a leather chest plate. Percy smiled slightly as he used inspection on the pretty fresh-looking chest plate.

 **Knight's Leather Chest Plate (1/5 complete set)**

 **Your basic leather chest Plate. Nothing more and nothing less. Complete the set and you unlock a special bonus that comes with the full set.**

 **Defense 100/100**

Percy smirked lightly before got up and got back into the pool of water. Throughout the day his actions continued after over and over of him finding skeletons or finding Skeletal Knights. And each time it was a hard-fought battle until finally he wound up in the library after killing one last skeletal as he wiped his brow clean of sweat which he was almost drowned in. He knew each time he got in a body of water he would basically be recharged but it didn't mean his muscles wouldn't start to tire. Even then after a while he got 3 strength and 5 vitality points for the work he was putting in. His Physical endurance leveling up 3 times from him slipping up more then once. But he never was faced with a brush with death. Until a he finally decided to spend some of the stat points he had earned from fighting all day.

Percy decided to put 4 points into END, 5 Into WIS and 3 into VIT. As well as 10 Points into Luc spending 22 of his points already.

 **{N** **ame – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs - 2/5**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, Lv - 2 (15%) (+2Int)**

 **Level – 7 XP 0/550**

 **Health – 600/600**

 **Mana – 700/700**

 **STR - 6 (+2) = 8**

 **DEX – 3 (+ 2) = 5**

 **END - 6**

 **VIT – 13 (+2) = 12**

 **INT – 6 (+2) = 8**

 **WIS - 10**

 **LUC - 15**

 **Points -6**

Vitality now being his highest stat Percy smiled before checking everything he had. After a while he got to start fighting stronger and stronger skeletons 3 of them dropping 5 golden coins each called Drachma. He didn't know what the coins were but still took them happily, he also managed to get less rusted sword that although still in condition at least looked sharper. It didn't do more damage then the one he had already thought which kind of saddened the little Son of Poseidon. However, what made Percy was the fact that he had finally completed the Set of armor and got to see what the Set bonus was.

 **Knights Leather Armor Set: Grade, Basic**

 **Basic Grade level armor set, worn by the Knights lowest ranks of old and knew.**

 **Defense 230/230**

 **Bonus: +25% Damage to all sword attacks**

It wasn't the best of the best or anything it was general armor with a leather chest place that center directly over his chest and a pair of leggings that mostly covered the shins and the front as well as the back calves. With nothing covering the back his thighs. Another piece of the set was the grieves the Percy wore on his hands that covered from his finger tips down to his forearm that fit snug to his arms. And finally, the Leather helmet that covered his whole face except his eyes. As Percy admired his new armor he was suddenly hit with a louder then usual notification as his eyes darted up.

 **[Due to you are eliminating all the beasts of this are the Final Boss has now descended upon you!]**

Percy's eyes widened as he suddenly heard a very loud whistling sound. Percy immediately rose from within the water and ran forward outside the walls of the school until he was brought back to the court outside and looked up to see a fiery white object descending from the sky before slamming into the courtyard causing a small explosion as Percy had to cover his face from the dirt as he gazed upon the worry.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Defeat Draugr Death Lord**

 **Objectives:**

 **Kill the Skeletal Warrior (Duh)**

 **Survive**

 **Rewards:**

 **Soul Conqueror Skill**

 **50 Drachma**

 **25 Skill Points**

 **Summoning Stone: Dovakhin**

 **Frost control Skill**

 **1,000xp**

 **Failure:**

 **Painful Death**

 **Severe Frostbite**

 **Painful Priapism**

 _ **Percy Pov**_

I stood there shocked for a second before I accepted the quest. Its not like I really had a choice in doing so, so I just accepted it and moved on. I looked at what was supposed to be the Death Lord as It slowly rose. This time its eyes glowing white with a well known furry as I felt its own power dwarf mine. The thing rose from the ground in its skeletal glory At least 12 feet tall with a metal helmet and small pelts that made up his chest guard and nothing else. He radiated a cool feeling that chilled me to the bones as I took a cautionary step back. I finally swallowed the wad of spit in my mouth and used inspection on him to see what I was facing.

 **{Name – Ragnorakus}**

 **Race – Draugr Death Lord**

 **Title – Death Walker Holder of Dova**

 **Level – 60**

 **Health – 10,000/10,000**

 **Mana – 4,000/4,000**

 **STR - 40**

 **END - 15**

 **DEX - 5**

 **VIT - 10**

 **INT - 3**

 **WIS - -5**

 **LUC - -5**

 **Kill to gain 3,000XP**

As I stared at this massive thing level and stats only one thing ran through my mine." I'm Fucking dead" I muttered from under my breathe as I immediately urged my Eternal mind perk to keep me calm. As I exhaled slowly I stood firm in place and slowly pulled my extra battered blade from its place in my inventory as I stare up at the skeletal warrior. But as I did I checked my stats quickly dumping the last six points I had into strength before I quickly began charging at the large beast. Although it was pretty fast for its size I was still able to dodge the swing it took at me as I launched myself to the side before getting back up and charging. Leaping into the air and swiping at its shoulder my swords banged against its bones and cut through them before I dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way of another attack. A combined 90 damages from both swords but it was barely anything to the skeletal warrior. It simply didn't faze him as he continued his assault bringing his sword down with all his strength as I barely managed to dodge the swing from the gigantic swordsmen. His blade splitting the concrete before he wrenched free and continued his attack. He seemed to only attack and defend when necessary. But it was as if he was in a permanent blind rage, but with his rage came a barrage of viscous attacks that I knew that if I tried to block I would get hurt… bad. I continued to dodge circling around the warrior before I spotted an opening and went to attack his knee rotating my body and slashing diagonally before the skeletal warrior suddenly dodged the attack and his foot shot forward planting me square in the chest as it blew me back into the school building, breaking through the wall and landing in the pool house as I coughed up a massive amount of blood.

 **[Alert "Armor set: Knights Leather Armor has been destroyed!]**

 **[Alert due to damage you have gained these ill effects]**

 **10 broken ribs**

 **5 bruised raps**

 **A fractured sternum**

 **Collapsed lung**

 **Severe internal bleeding**

 **Severe concussion**

 **Severe Headache**

 **+1000% Breathing Difficulty**

 **+1000% Breathing Pain**

 **+10000% Headache pain**

I could barely focus as I grit my teeth and felt as if I was going to die at any second. The pain almost unbearable as I leaned up to check my HP trying to see if I was dying.

 **Health – 50/600**

I coughed harshly as I realized that one kick did this to me, it hurt severely to breathe and my head ached every second. But it was so hard because I could barely draw in air, as I saw the skeletal warrior begin to make its way towards me through blurry vision, an almost instinctual and primal feeling of fear ran through my body as I realized I had been treating this like a game. But as far as I knew I would never respawn, it was time to use this gift I was given but from the looks of it I probably would have chance. But as I thought that I noticed the blue tiles and smiled widely, and as the large beast of a monster stepped through the whole in the concrete wall I held up a middle finger to it as I stood up and fell backwards into the pool.

The water became a prime part of my being as It swirled around me reacting to its master's presence. I instantly felt it begin to heal me as I heard several pings. All of them alerting me of my cured effects. I slowly rose from the water fully healed as I smiled and stared at the beast.

 **Son of Poseidon Perk, Lv Max**

 **All Ailments cured**

 **All Injuries Cured**

 **+1,000MP**

 **+1,000HP**

I could feel the water begin to get cold as I watched this skeletal warrior began to attempt to freeze the water around me. I didn't even mind it as I launched myself out of the water and with all the force I had pulled the water with me and formed into a spike as I slashed down on the chest plate of the warrior before spike burst into his chest sending him flying out of the room.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Skill: Physical Endurance has leveled up 10 times from surviving such a brutal attack]**

 **Physical Endurance, Lv (21%)**

 **Your Body's ability to retain and shrug off damage.**

 **7.5%(+0.5% for every level) + END**

 **7.5% + 6 = 13.5%  
'Ping!'**

 **[Skill: Street fighting has Leveled up twice due to your actions!]**

 **Fighting Style: Street Fighting, Lv 3(0%)**

 **A fighting style made by the reckless, those who stare at a man and will risk his life to fight carelessly and attack harshly with no remorse. There is no precision but there is strength with every hit.**

 **Damage = STR + Lv x 30(+10 for every level)**

 **5 + 3 x 30 =**

' **Ping!'**

 **[New Attack created!]**

 **Water Control Lv-11(42%)**

 **Allows you to control any water from any source in any one of its forms. You can reconstruct it in any way you wish and It will obey your command.**

 **Cost – 28 MP Per Minute**

 **Attacks:**

 **Hurricane – Control the water and make it one of its most powerful weapons. Forming a large hurricane where ever you want.**

 **100Mp every Gallon + 200MP every 5Mph**

 **Water Spike – Form large spikes with water and spear your enemies through. Deals 1,000 Damage**

 **Cost – 450 MP**

' **Ping!'**

 **5 + 3 x 30 = 240**

 **240+5 = 245 + 1,000 =**

 **1,245 Damage!**

I clenched my fist as I stared at the large body of the skeletal warrior as it recovered slowly. I immediately jumped back into the water activating the perk once more before I rose from the water and began charging forward towards the large beast. I formed 3 more of the massive spikes before I felt all my mana drain from within me as I charged forward and launched the first spike as hard as I could as it hit the Skeletal beast directly in the head.

' **Ping!'**

 **500% of 1,000 = 5,000 Damage!**

I smirked using 'Inspection' on him to see this annoying behemoth's health as I planned to end this right now.

 **Health – 3,755**

I smiled as I stood up preparing to end this with 2 more spikes to the head before the skeleton suddenly jerked up and for the first time I saw its mouth move as I felt a mysterious power rise from within it as it suddenly shouted

"Fus! RO! DAH!"

I heard the skeletal warrior say in an extremely raspy yet ethereal voice as I heard a loud thunderous slam before I was blown back by and immensely harsh force. I couldn't do anything as I forced back into the pool room as I landed in the pool. But immediately after I landed I was again hit by a sudden force

"Fus! RO! DAH!"

This made the water around me shutter as this force bashed me against the water so hard I was flung out of the water before I was hit by another force of wind.

"Fus! RO! DAH!"

I again with a sudden force was bashed against the concrete wall as I felt one of my ribs crack. I immediately dropped to the floor to see the Skeleton standing there, but even I noticed it was heaving over and over before I launched myself into the water and with the last of my strength I used all my mana and launched into its head. It could use its shout and destroy one of the spikes but the other two hit the mark as the combined 10,000 damage obliterated what was left of the monster as I landed on the edge of the pool.

As I sat there in the water relieved I watched as the skeleton slowly dissolved away leaving just a helmet and a scroll. I used 'Inspection' on the helmet and noticed that it wasn't even that good. But something was better nothing as I reached forward and took the helmet throwing it into my inventory. I then grabbed the scroll and unraveled it seeing it in some weird language that I couldn't even begin to know. But as I attempted to read it I heard a ping.

 **[Due to your blood line, you cannot learn Thuum shouts on yourself. You will need a Dragon Born to gift you the knowledge and teach you]**

I stared at the notification for a long second before I finally pulled myself up from the water and tossed the scroll as well into my inventory. I finally noticed all the other pangs I had been given as I finished off the fight.

 **[You have leveled up 4 times!]**

 **{N** **ame – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs - 2/5**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, Lv - 2 (15%) (+2Int)**

 **Level – 11 XP 300/1500**

 **Health – 1100/1100**

 **Mana – 1200/1200**

 **STR - 12 (+2) = 14**

 **DEX – 3 (+ 2) = 5**

 **END - 6**

 **VIT – 13 (+2) = 12**

 **INT – 6 (+2) = 8**

 **WIS - 10**

 **LUC - 15**

 **Points -20**

I smiled as I began to rest before I heard another ping and watch several items drop down in front of me.

' **Ping!'**

 **Defeat Draugr Death Lord**

 **Objectives:**

 **Kill the Skeletal Warrior (Duh)**

 **Survive**

 **Rewards:**

 **Soul Conqueror Skill**

 **50 Drachma**

 **25 Skill Points**

 **Summoning Stone: Dovakhin**

 **Frost control Skill**

 **1,000xp**

I smiled as 2 skill Scroll rolled in front of me as thick stone the size of my fist appeared in my hand, the drachma and skill points where instantly in my inventory before I sighed and in my tired mind just yelled.

"Dungeon Leave!'

And immediately I appeared back in my bedroom as I looked around. It had been at least 3 hours since I had left meaning I had been gone most of the day. Thank God It was the weekend or I would probably be so late. I then stared at the stone in my hand and used "Inspection" on it.

 **Summoning Stone: Dovakhin**

 **Hi fen kos vos wah bel dovah kiin nol ok laag ahrk voth daar rok fen kos voth hi ahrk ni nunon kos hin zeymahzin nuz hin krifiik ko zaamhus. Rok fen kos sahrot ahrk rok fen kos gro wah hin rinik fen ahrk nahlii ol Jor. Gein kent kos baar do ahrk ruv do hil wah kos vos wah gro faal Dovah Kiin mahfaeraak uv rok fen ni kiibok hi ahrk fen straag wah hi. Vaarnu Fus**

 **Cost – 5,000 Mana**

My eyes widened at the amount of mana it would cost for me to summon the thing I couldn't even read. I was extremely curios and sighed before I placed it along with the scrolls in my inventory as the door knob turned and I looked up to see Grover walk in on me. In my battle, damaged bloody and torn clothes.

"Hey Grove… How was your day? Don't mind the clothes I just fell down some steps"

 _ **Authors Note –**_ **Hello everybody, you guys liking the story? I hope you're and I hope you review as well. I need your guy's input to improve my writing as well as please you as my audience. My chapters should be getting longer and longer over time but currently with life stuff to do they won't be massive art pieces. 50 silver coins to anyone who deciphers what it says under the summoning stone.**

 **Anyways Favorite if you liked it and please review. The Chapter ends here.**

 **This is just the character sheet for Percy:**

 **{N** **ame – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs - 2/5**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, Lv - 2 (15%) (+2Int)**

 **Level – 11 XP 300/1500**

 **Health – 1100/1100**

 **Mana – 1200/1200**

 **STR - 12 (+2) = 14**

 **DEX – 3 (+ 2) = 5**

 **END - 6**

 **VIT – 13 (+2) = 12**

 **INT – 6 (+2) = 8**

 **WIS - 10**

 **LUC - 15**

 **Points -20**

 **Money - 65D 5$**

 **Overview -Perseus Jackson is the Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. This now makes him a Demi-God. He loves his mother Sally Jackson and Likes his friend Grover. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it hard for him to pay attention in class and read. He loves going to the beach with his mother Sally and Hates his step dad Gabe, who is a massive Asshole**

 **Skills -**

 **Eternal Mind and Soul – LV-MAX**

 **You have the mind of an eternal man, making it easier for you to rationalize things and think things through. As well as making you invulnerable to mental and Psychological manipulations.**

 **Eternal Body – LV- MAX**

 **You have an Eternal body, one that doesn't need the petty nutrients regular beings do. No need for food, water, or even sleep, all things everyone would rather go without. This will basically allow you to live your life physically as a game. Doesn't everyone want that?**

 **Inspection – LV- 2 (99%)**

 **This skill will allow you to see Information about the object you're currently looking at. More information and facets of said information will be available the more this skill levels up.**

 **Water Control Lv-11(78%)**

 **Allows you to control any water from any source in any one of its forms. You can reconstruct it in any way you wish and It will obey your command.**

 **Cost – 28 MP Per Minute**

 **Attacks:**

 **Hurricane – Control the water and make it one of its most powerful weapons. Forming a large hurricane where ever you want.**

 **100Mp every Gallon + 200MP every 5Mph**

 **Water Spike – Form large spikes with water and spear your enemies through. Deals 1,000 Damage**

 **Cost – 450 MP**

 **Language: Modern English, Lv 10 (57%)**

 **Due to you being a Demigod you have Dyslexia and Poor Reading skills, you can speak English but you can barely read it.**

 **-35% in understanding what you read**

 **Language: Ancient Greek, Lv- MAX**

 **You have perfect understanding of Ancient Greek**

 **Stealth, lv 2(12%)**

 **The ability to stay hidden and the ability to sneak around people. To be able to walk around and be eternally unseen. As if you're a blank space in a crowd your enemies will have a hard time trying to see/notice you.**

 **10% Chance in being unseen by your enemies when sneaking around/being stealthy. (+5% for every level)**

 **-8% For every level your enemies have above you (-2% for every level)**

 **+7% For every level you have on your enemies (+2% for every level)**

 **Damage X5 if successfully stealth attacked an enemy.**

 **(+5 every 10 levels)**

 **Dungeon Create, Lv 2(0%)**

 **The ability to make small dungeons that you can leave after completing them. More dungeons are unlocked through experiences as well as the higher the skills level gets.**

 **Fighting Style: Street Fighting, Lv 3(0%)**

 **A fighting style made by the reckless, those who stare at a man and will risk his life to fight carelessly and attack harshly with no remorse. There is no precision but there is strength with every hit.**

 **Damage = STR + Lv x 30(+10 for every level)**

 **5 + 3 x 30 =**

 **Critical Strike, Lv 1 (90%)**

 **Precision strike that will severely injure your opponent. It will cause 500% damage to your opponent. (+100% every 5 levels)**

 **Chance of Success – Luc+Dex (15 + 5 = 20%)**

 **Physical Endurance, Lv (21%)**

 **Your Body's ability to retain and shrug off damage.**

 **7.5%(+0.5% for every level) + END**

 **7.5% + 6 = 13.5%  
**

 **Perks-**

 **Son of Poseidon Perk, Lv Max**

 **All Ailments cured**

 **All Injuries Cured**

 **+1,000MP**

 **+1,000HP**


	4. FriendShip and Sharks

_**Friendship and Sharks(Edited)**_

 _ **AU:**_ ** _Thank you for reading this and I enjoy every review you guys have. I am also open to suggestions and opinions on the plot as well as ideas for skills, weapons, armor sets, perks etc._**

 _ **Omnipotent Pov:**_

Percy looked at Grover wide eyed for a second until he began to get worried. The goat boy wasn't moving an inch, and it was then that Percy decided to focus and stare deep into the boy's eyes and noticed they had a white haze over them. Percy then stood up and grabbed Grover by the shoulders and began shaking them. But before he could say anything a low evil sounding voice resonated from the goat's mouth before he slumped forward.

"Return the bolt Jackson…" Came from his mouth in a near whisper as Percy's eyes widened considerably at the sound of his name before he calmed down. before he looked down into Grover's closed eyes hearing him begin to snore. "Grover… Grover wake up buddy." Percy said, shaking him lightly before sighing and carrying him over to his bed. Placing him in the bed lightly he finally stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Percy then cleaned himself up and put on his 2nd school uniform and walked outside. He wondered what he should do first. He planned on going into his other 3 dungeons but he knew if he did he might die instead of getting lucky like he had this time. He never wanted another brush with death like that again, shivering lightly as he walked down the halls. Kids had begun waking up by now as they walked out their dorms going off to do what ever the kids did on the weekend. Percy began to stretch lightly walking through the halls and using his inspection skill a couple times.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Your skill Inspection has leveled up!]**

 **Inspection, Lv 3 (15%)**

 **This skill will allow you to see Information about the object you're currently looking at. More information and facets of said information will be available the more this skill levels up.**

He smiled a bit before he walked into the library, intent on crushing his reading handicap once and for all this time. But as he made his way to the history section to read what was there he spotted a certain red-haired girl glaring at a book. She looked a bit annoyed as she tried to read what was in the book. But as Percy planned to turn around a sudden notification filled his vision that made him grimace in annoyance.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Befriend Nancy Bobofit**

 **Objectives:**

 **Help her with her history homework**

 **Befriend her**

 **Rewards:**

 **New friend**

 **10XP**

 **1 Skill Point**

 **Failure:**

 **Depression for 2 days**

 **Intensified bullying**

 **You're an asshole if you don't do it**

Percy frowned as he looked at the small rewards and worse failure options. After looking up at the sky with a glare then shaking his head, he tapped yes before forcing on a small smile and turning around. He walked over to Nancy and sat down in the seat next her and smiled.

"Hey Nancy." He said coolly before turning to look at the book in her hands smiling and seeing it was a book on world war 2.

"What did you want Jackson? Finally stopped making out with Grover and came to mess with me?" She said to Percy as he frowned for a second before smiling and looking back at the girl.

"Yeah Grover's a pretty bad kisser so I asked around and found out that your better came here to try out." Percy said slyly before hitting himself over the head and turning back to see her blushing madly. "Uh I mean I saw you having trouble with your work so I decided I wanted to help." He said with his smile back on. The girl stopped blushing for a second before her face morphed back into a slight frown. "And what would you know about history Jackson? Haven't you failed all your classes?" The girl asked trying to tease him again before Percy let out a breath and looked at the book. "I may not be a prodigy but I know enough, now what problems could you be having with ww2?" He asked as Nancy's frown turned into a small smile, before she turned and opened her bookbag and pulled out a piece of paper. "I'm supposed to explain why Germany declared war on America in the first place." She said as she sighed and turned to her books. "Easy, because America declared war on Japan its ally. What's the problem you're having?" He asked pulling the book she was writing her work in closer to him as he scooted closer to the girl slightly. "I just couldn't figure out why Japan attacked America in the first place, and I couldn't find it in the book." She said ruffling her red hair a bit frustrated before noticing how Percy had moved closer and blushing lightly. "Well that's easy, its because Japan feared America would declare war on them and destroy their navy." Percy said as Nancy looked confused again. "But why would they do that? Wouldn't bombing one of their navy yards make America want to declare war on Japan even more?" She asked looking into Percy's sea green eyes awaiting the answer.

"Well the answer to that, is because they didn't think America would declare war on them after the fact. They bombed Pearl harbor which at the time housed a large portion of the American navy. So, japan thought that if they did enough damage America wouldn't be able to fight back or just wouldn't have the morale to do so."

After Percy finished he looked back at the girls lost face as he let out a breath and then thought about it for a second."

"Think about it like this. America was a large kid with a baseball bat and Japan had a baseball bat almost as big."

"Alright I understand…" She said as she nodded along. "Well Japan assumed America would attack it with its baseball back. So, Japan decided to sneak up on him and hit him in both his knee caps while he wasn't looking."

"Well that's just a cheap move…" The girl said giggling a bit as Percy nodded.

"Yup it really was, probably one of the cheapest moves during ww2" He said making the girl laugh a bit harder before he continued. "Well when japan did what they did, it only made America pissed off. So, America beat the shit out of Japan and Germany was japans friend so they were forced to declare war on America. You understand now?" he asked as Nancy's eyes widened a bit before she smiled.

"Y-yeah I think I do, the-thanks Percy." The girl said blushing a bit before she grabbed her notebook and began writing down her work as Percy smiled and stood up. "Any time Nancy, your pretty cool we should hang out sometime…"

He said smiling a slightly bright one as Nancy blushed again to Percy's curiosity. She had been blushing a lot lately and he didn't know why. "Sure Airhead, maybe then I could teach you how to read…" She said as Percy laughed and smiled a bit as he held out his fist for her to bump it and she did before he turned and began walking away to another section of the library.

"Sure, Fire head, we'll see who's teaching who…"

Percy said as he walked off diapering from her sight as the girl smiled and began finishing her homework. Thoughts of hanging out with Percy running through her mind for a bit as she blushed before shutting those down. Percy himself smiled, because as soon as he walked away…

' **Ping!'**

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Befriend Nancy Bobofit**

 **Objectives:**

 **Help her with her history homework**

 **Befriend her**

 **Rewards: **

**New friend**

 **10XP**

 **1 Skill Point**

Percy smiled before going around and picking up as many books as he could. The day went on pretty normally for Percy as he read book after book. It, taking him longer and longer for him to advance his skill as he read and completed each book. It got to the point where he had to read 10 books just to get it to level up once. He watched as people began to leave the library as it came to midday but not Percy. He sat there for an extra hour before he finally stopped and yawned lightly finally looking up at the notification in front of him that showed him his level after hearing that 'Ping' so many times and ignoring it.

 **Language: Modern English, Lv 20 (7%)**

 **Due to you being a Demigod you are born with dyslexia and poor reading skills, but through shear hard work and dedication you can read perfectly and no longer have dyslexia. You can now read college+ level.**

 **You understand 100% of what you read**

 **+15% Reading speed**

He had noticed that for each time he finished a book he started getting higher and higher-grade level books. But he smiled, he could finally read perfectly now. And not only that he read at a grade level way above mine. It was kind of crazy but he liked it, he smiled softly as he finally stood up from the table and stretched my back before going around and putting away the books. Percy finally just smiled and walked out side of the library and began wondering around the skill, he wondered what he could. He didn't really want to work on his water skills and he had nothing to do for the rest of the day. Percy finally decided to just learn the two new skills he had received. He walked up the stairs and as he made his way back towards his dorm he noticed Ms. Dodds walking from the end of the hallway. Percy for some reason had never used inspection on her and now was a good chance as she was turned around reading the map of the school that hung on the wall. But as Percy read what her description was his blood ran cold as he began to sweat lightly.

 **{N** **ame – Alecto (Ms. Dodds}**

 **Title – The Servant of Hades**

 **Race - Fury**

 **Level –?**

 **Health –?**

 **Mana –?**

 **STR -?**

 **DEX –?**

 **END -?**

 **VIT –?**

 **INT –?**

 **WIS -?**

 **LUC -?**

His eyes widened considerably before pushing himself into his dorm room hyperventilating slightly before he hurriedly closed and locked the door behind him. Percy was hyperventilating as his mind raced a million miles trying to contemplate the beast that's been so close to him for so long. As Percy thought a bout it he started putting things together as he figured out why Grover and Mr. Brunner where sent there to save him. Percy slowly over time began to calm down as Percy walked over to his bed and sat down on his bed. He sighed softly his mind going over all the information and all the things that have happened to him over the past 3 days alone. 'I'm a Demi God son of Poseidon who's friends with a goat man. This is insane' The demi god thought to himself sighing and groaning softly under his breathe before laying back in his bed before looking up.

'Inventory' He thought as the familiar box appeared in front him and thought for a second before pulling out the first scroll. With the name **"Frost Control"**.

 **[Would you like to learn: Frost Control?]**

 **Yes/No?**

I then shrugged my shoulders before pressing yes.

 **Learn: Frost Control, Lv 1**

 **The ability to control Ice and anything within the domain of the cold.**

 **Cost – 150 Mana Per Minute of use**

He smiled wildly as he tapped on the skill happily as the information was immediately absorbed into his mind. The skill scroll in his hand disintegrated and fell through my hands as a sand like substance, before it just disappeared into a white dust. He sat there thinking for a bit as he wondered how he would try and use the brand-new skill he had received. He then looked up and then began trying to use the skill, he didn't really know how he could do it, so imagined it was like using **"Water Control"**. And after a while the space around Percy began to slowly drop in temperature. A cold breeze with wafting over him slowly as Percy immediately felt as his mana began depleting as he noticed a small cold breeze was condensing into a ball of ice in his hand before he crushed the small ball and shut off the skill. Percy then shook his head slightly before he reached back into his inventory and grabbed the second scroll. But the second he touched it, his eyes glowed a bright green slightly before letting out a low breathe and unrolling the scroll.

 **Ping!**

 **[This is an Eternal Ability scroll. You have 10 Eternal Ability spaces. Using this will leave you with 9.]**

 **[Learn eternal ability: Soul Conqueror.]**

 **Yes/No?**

I then choose yes immediately with a smile as I felt a rush of power overtake me slightly.

 **Eternal Ability: Soul Conqueror, Lv Max**

 **The ability to conquer one's soul, to drain their very consciousness and ability for free will and the retainment of their abilities. When you defeat an Enemy, you will be able to Either steal their abilities and attributes, or conquer their soul and force them to be your eternal slave. If you're powerful enough you will be able to do both.**

 **Power Conqueror – You may steal the abilities and power of any you defeat as long as they are 200 levels above you and any levels below you.**

 **Soul Conquer – You may force anyone 150 Levels above you and any levels below you to do your eternal slave. As long as you defeat and kill them.**

 **Total Domination – You will be able to not only steal one's abilities and powers, but force them to bend themselves to your eternal will. This will only work on those 100 Levels above you and any levels below you.**

Percy's eyes almost rolled onto his head as he gawked wildly reading the skill. Percy almost felt scared as he wondered what the world would be like had anyone else had this power. Percy almost didn't trust himself with this much power. Percy finally shook this off and stood up before walking out of the room. He really had nothing to do so he decided to just walk around the school for a bit. Maybe he would try to find Nancy so they could hang out…

 _ **Line break**_ -

A blanket of darkness surrounded this seemingly other worldly being as the purple colored fire around him crackled lowly in the presence of its master. The man sat there on his dark throne shrouded in the unrelenting darkness tapping his scepter on the floor impatiently as he watched the screen in front of him. Some young boy, born with the blessing of the sea had just destroyed his servant. He was curious as to what the stone dropped but he knew the powers above him would not enjoy the fact the casing was destroyed. He finally just shrugged coming to consolidation with the fact he would be dead before he turned 15. But even still it still slightly worried him what would happen if his master found out. Even with his 10,000-year slumber.

* * *

 _ **Line Break: Percy POV -**_

I had stopped by the library soon after leaving my dorm and got the Animal Farm book. I started trying to read it before and I couldn't understand a word it said. But now I planned on reading it thoroughly in my free time. It was just now getting to the peak of the day the sun shining outside as some kids played in the school yard and others in the football field or some swimming.

That's when I passed the water fountain and spotted Nancy sitting there and looking out into the field. I then walked dover to her sitting next to her and smiling a bit. "So, Nancy whatcha doin just sitting here by yourself?" I asked softly resting my head on my knees a bit. "I just didn't want to play today, and even if I did no one would choose me."

She said with a huff as I frowned a bit at that. "And why do you say that?" I asked. "Because you shell head, no one really likes me. You're the first person to actually try to talk to me at this dumb school." She said nudging my shoulder slightly as I giggled a bit. "Maybe my heads a bit empty but its not really a shell, is it?" I asked putting my hand to my heart as I faked a gasp.

"Yes, it's big dumb and filled with air Percy…" She said rolling her eyes as she finally turned to look at me. "Well I would never fire face…" I said as she immediately blushed a bit furiously and hit me on my shoulder. "Shut up, you stupid umm… umm." she said as her frame shook a bit in frustration. "Ha! I stumped you now what do you have to say Nancy?"

I said as she calmed down a bit and laughed. "That you're still and idiot…" She said in a joking manner as she punched my shoulder lightly and I stood up smiling down at her as I held my hand out. "Come on let's go swimming in the pool its hot out here…" I said as she looked up at me sideways ab it before blushing. "Percy, I don't really want to…" She said taking my hand but turning her head to the side slowly and turning to look the other way.

"Why Nancy, I've never seen you go into the pool house come on swimming's really fun…" I said excitedly the inner Poseidon within me starting to show it's self as I almost practically dragged Nancy towards the dorms so we could get changed. But as we reached the door hall way she tugged me to a stop as I looked back at her blushing face and smiled. "What's the problem fire cracker?"

I asked as she finally looked back up at me with a gentle smile. "Because I don't know how to swim you big dumb idiot." She said as she turned from me and I started laughing a bit before it began a throaty sort of laugh and small tears started dripping from my eyes. "Stop laughing you freaking idiot." She said softly hitting me in the stomach before I finally calmed down and put both my hands on her shoulders. "Nancy it's fine, I'll teach you how to swim, what are friends for right?"

I asked still giggling a bit before she nodded and turned around. "Alright meet me at the pool in five minutes ok?" I asked as she hurriedly nodded and I turned and ran to my dorm hurriedly getting dressed before I noticed Grover finally waking up from. "Hey grove you finally awake?" I asked as he coughed bit heavily before slowly sitting up in the bed, his hair looking like a bird's nest as he did.

"Ye-yeah Perce I just don't-!" He said as he suddenly his hands shot to his mouth and he rushed to the bathroom slamming the door closed behind him and I heard him throw up. "Um Grover are you feeling well?" I asked worriedly as I knocked on the bathroom door and I heard him spit into the toilet. "Yeah Percy, don't worry about me I think I just have an upset stoma-!" He said before immediately throwing back up into the toilet and coughing slightly as he spits the bile from his mouth. "Um Grove do you need anything before I leave?"

I asked as I slowly backed away from the door having already grabbed my shorts when I got in the room and I began undressing before slipping the shorts on. "Nah Perce, I'll see you later buddy…." Grover said in a slightly dreary voice before hurling up even more of his lunch. Percy sat there worried for a bit before he remembered he still had to meet Nancy at the pool.

"Ok grove but I'll be back later to check on you okay?" Percy said as he grabbed a towel backed up towards the door, still a bit nervous on whether he should leave Grover. "Yeah fine Perce don't let me hold you back I'll be alright…" With that I walked out of the rooms still worried about my friend but just hoped him being a satyr would probably just help him pass whatever sickness he had pretty quickly.

With that in mind I ran off towards the pool house and reached their pretty quickly before I spotted Nancy wearing a red onesie swimming suit and a pair of blue goggles. "Huh you made your swimsuit match your hair huh?" I asked laughing slightly pulling off my shirt and smiling at her lightly blushing face. "Alright first step, get in the water." I said walking over to Nancy and patting her on the side gently dropping my towel on the floor and stood next to the pool edge.

"Yo-you're not go-gonna let me drown, right?" she asked as I sighed softly and watched as she sat down on the edge, pushing her feet into the water. "I looked down at her grinned gently before dropping into the water in front of her before swimming up and looked up into Nancy's eyes.

"I wouldn't let you drown fire head, come on hop in…" I said grabbing her legs gently and tugging on them before swimming backwards into the water. I then began swimming forwards, continuing to wait for her to finally get in the water. I swam forward with a small frown before I gripped her hips gently to her surprise before

I pulled her into the water with a small splash and her light squeak. I then smiled as I watched her flail around for a bit before I swam down into the water and wrapped my arms around her hips and swimming up with her clenched into my arms. As we broke the Nancy immediately took in massive gasps of air. I laughed in her face slightly as she looked at me furiously and began hitting my arms and sides.

"Oh, do you want me to drop you so you have to swim on your own?" I asked as she immediately stopped flailing and hitting and puffing her chest slightly and huffing softly. I then sighed and slowly let her out of my hands as I held onto her hands. "Okay start kicking your legs slowly and try to balance your weight out…" I said as I started taking slow deep breathes goading her to copy my actions.

"Okay Percy I did it, now what?" She asked as I could tell she was starting to get worried already. "First calm down and just continues to kick your legs softly ok?" she then sighed and then nodded before I let go of her hands and she smiled as she started to wave her hands at her sides and started easily floating. "See? You're swimming, now try swimming over to me.

Just flatten your body out a bit and just pump your arms at your sides with your head above the water. And use pump your legs like your arms ok?" I said slowly as I began swimming backwards and watched as she let out a slow breath and began swimming towards me. After a while she started giggling as she reached me and stopped right in front of me.

"Percy! I can swim, did you see that?!" She said excitedly as she floated in front of me and I smiled a bit. "Yeah you did it. Do you think you can swim on your own now?" I said as a I began backing away from her and she smiled and nodded rapidly before she began swimming around.

Me and Nancy swam around in the pool for a while as I did laps around the pool. Me and Nancy swam with each other for hours on end and we began to play in the water. Sometimes we would race together, obviously I would win the race each time but we still did have a fun time swimming together. After a while the sun finally started to go down but the pool house was still pretty populated with people.

The swimming team was having a lot of fun racing around the pool as the kids played in the kiddie section of the pool. After a while I began pushing myself a bit harder and started racing back and forth across the pool by myself as Nancy watched me with a smile. After a few more minutes she got back into the water and started swimming towards me. I stopped a few feet away from Nancy as she began swimming towards me.

" **Ping!"**

 **[Due to your actions, you have created a new skill!]**

 **Swimming, Lv 15 (13%)**

 **The ability to swim in water. Due to your heritage, this skill has been boosted. And is much easier to level up.**

 **You can swim 9.5Mph Above Olympian level swimming.**

I smiled at that as I noticed I hadn't even been swimming this fast up to this point. I smiled on that before suddenly I looked up at the sound of aloud yell. My eyes shot forwards as I watched Nancy's body get pulled down into the water. I immediately swam forward a bit before I shot into the water and grabbed Nancy. As I held her in my arms I swam up to the surface shooting out of the water with my arms and gently placing her on the side of the pool before I got out myself. I watched as she coughed up a bunch of the pool water before covering her mouth and getting up running to a trash can and hurling into it. I frowned as I looked back into the water to see the most massive douche bag I've ever seen besides Gabe.

"Tyler…" I said with a low growl as I walked over to Nancy and patted her back softly helping her cough up the rest of this.

"Hey Retard, what you and your girl friend doing in my waters?" He asked with a shit eating smirk as he rose from the water and students began to surround us slowly reacting to what he said with a resounding ooh. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm not gay like you Tyler, does your boyfriends jock strap taste so bad you tried to pull Nancy under the water?"

I asked as I turned around and glared at the kids. He was at least 3 inches taller than me but I didn't care knowing I could kick his ass. "Watch your mouth Jackson, before I close it permanently." He said balling his fists as he walked forward and the crowd began to shout and jeer. I smirked as I looked up into his eyes and laughed. "Go ahead Tyler lets see if your pussy ass can fight…" I said as I balled my fists but before I could run at him Nancy walked up behind me wrapping her arms around mine as she looked into my eyes.

"Come on Percy, he's not worth it. Let's just go…" She said whispering softly as I noticed she was crying a little. My expression softened as I turned and wrapped my arm around her as I walked us both over to our stuff.

"Yeah listen to your little bitch Jackson, puss out!" With a low growl, I ignored him biting back my tongue as the kids surrounding him laughed along with us jeering with him. I ignored them the best I could as I wrapped Nancy in my towel and got my shirt as I walked her outside and back to her dorm. When we finally reached the door, I smiled softly as I hugged her, her hair pressing against my chest as I just held my friend in my arms. "I thought I was gonna drown Percy…"She said softly as she stopped whimpering and nuzzled her in my arms a bit. "I won't ever let you drown. I'm sorry for what Tyler did." I said as she hugged me tighter and smiled softly.

"It's ok, I feel better now but I kind of wish I didn't stop you from kicking Tyler's ass now…" She said as she finally let me go and I let her go as well. Me blushing softly as she relaxed and leaned against the door. "And why is that fire head?" I asked as she sighed and opened her door looking back at me. "Well I stopped it because I thought I saw a teacher in the first place, but since you were really gonna fight him for me…"

She said before suddenly leaning up and kissing my cheek before shutting the door behind her and locking it. I stood there a bit slack jawed as I looked at the door. A bright blush lit up on my face before I backed up slowly and began walking towards my door. "Well I guess I can't say it was bad…" I said to myself softly as I just s walked into my bedroom and spotted Grover sleeping in his bed with a bucket right next to him. 'Well I hope Grover feels better.' I thought to myself As I stripped naked again then got dressed in my underwear and shorts before getting into bed. 'Well I know class is going to suck tomorrow…'

 _ **AU:**_ **Thank Everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I really enjoy every single review, favorite and follow. Seriously thank every single one of you. To answer a question posed by one of you guys. The way the summoning stones work I will not reveal right now. But I will assure you the character that will be summoned will not be super OP. that would be a little boring. Again thank each and every one of you, I thank you for your guy's input and I asked that if you want you can give me ideas on Abilities, Powers, Skills, Perks and anything else. I plan on veering away from the source a material for a large bit but I will try to stay on track.**

 **{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs - 2/5**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, Lv - 2 (15%) (+2Int)**

 **Level – 11 XP 300/1500**

 **Health – 1100/1100**

 **Mana – 1200/1200**

 **STR - 12 (+2) = 14**

 **DEX – 3 (+ 2) = 5**

 **END - 6**

 **VIT – 13 (+2) = 12**

 **INT – 6 (+2) = 8**

 **WIS - 10**

 **LUC - 15**

 **Points -20**

 **Money - 65D 5**

 **Overview -Perseus Jackson is the Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. This now makes him a Demi-God. He loves his mother Sally Jackson and Likes his friend Grover. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it hard for him to pay attention in class and read. He loves going to the beach with his mother Sally and Hates his step dad Gabe, who is a massive Asshole**

 **Status –**

 **Due to your heritage, you have gained +10 Lvls to all Water related Skills and Perks.**

 **Due to your race as a Demi God you have gained +2 STR, +2 DEX, +2 VIT.**

 **Skills -**

 **Eternal Mind and Soul – LV-MAX**

 **You have the mind of an eternal man, making it easier for you to rationalize things and think things through. As well as making you invulnerable to mental and Psychological manipulations.**

 **Eternal Body – LV- MAX**

 **You have an Eternal body, one that doesn't need the petty nutrients regular beings do. No need for food, water, or even sleep, all things everyone would rather go without. This will basically allow you to live your life physically as a game. Doesn't everyone want that?**

 **This skill will allow you to see Information about the object you're currently looking at. More information and facets of said information will be available the more this skill levels up.**

 **Water Control Lv-11(78%)**

 **Allows you to control any water from any source in any one of its forms. You can reconstruct it in any way you wish and It will obey your command.**

 **Cost – 28 MP Per Minute**

 **Attacks:**

 **Hurricane – Control the water and make it one of its most powerful weapons. Forming a large hurricane where ever you want.**

 **100Mp every Gallon + 200MP every 5Mph**

 **Water Spike – Form large spikes with water and spear your enemies through. Deals 1,000 Damage**

 **Cost – 450 MP**

 **Language: Modern English, Lv 10 (57%)**

 **Due to you being a Demigod you have Dyslexia and Poor Reading skills, you can speak English but you can barely read it.**

 **-35% in understanding what you read**

 **Language: Ancient Greek, Lv- MAX**

 **You have perfect understanding of Ancient Greek**

 **Stealth, lv 2(12%)**

 **The ability to stay hidden and the ability to sneak around people. To be able to walk around and be eternally unseen. As if you're a blank space in a crowd your enemies will have a hard time trying to see/notice you.**

 **10% Chance in being unseen by your enemies when sneaking around/being stealthy. (+5% for every level)**

 **-8% For every level your enemies have above you (-2% for every level)**

 **+7% For every level you have on your enemies (+2% for every level)**

 **Damage X5 if successfully stealth attacked an enemy.**

 **(+5 every 10 levels)**

 **Dungeon Create, Lv 2(0%)**

 **The ability to make small dungeons that you can leave after completing them. More dungeons are unlocked through experiences as well as the higher the skills level gets.**

 **Fighting Style: Street Fighting, Lv 3(0%)**

 **A fighting style mad by the reckless, those who stare at a man and will risk his life to fight carelessly and attack harshly with no remorse. There is no precision but there is strength with every hit.**

 **Damage = STR + Lv x 30(+10 for every level)**

 **5 + 3 x 30 =**

 **Critical Strike, Lv 1 (90%)**

 **Precision strike that will severely injure your opponent. It will cause 500% damage to your opponent. (+100% every 5 levels)**

 **Chance of Success – Luc+Dex (15 + 5 = 20%)**

 **Physical Endurance, Lv 14 (21%)**

 **Your Body's ability to retain and shrug off damage.**

 **7.5%(+.5% for every level) + END**

 **7.5% + 6 = 13.5%**

 **Swimming, Lv 15 (13%)**

 **The ability to swim in water. Due to your heritage, this skill has been boosted. And is much easier to level up.**

 **You can swim 9.5Mph Above Olympian level swimming.**

 **Learn: Frost Control, Lv 1**

 **The ability to control Ice and anything within the domain of the cold.**

 **Cost – 150 Mana Per Minute of use**

 **Perks-**

 **Son of Poseidon Perk, Lv Max**

 **All Ailments cured**

 **All Injuries Cured**

 **+1,000MP**

 **+1,000HP**

 **Eternal Abilities: (1/10)**

 **Eternal Ability: Soul Conqueror, Lv Max**

 **The ability to conquer one's soul, to drain their very consciousness and ability for free will and the retainment of their abilities. When you defeat an Enemy, you will be able to Either steal their abilities and attributes, or conquer their soul and force them to be your eternal slave. If you're powerful enough you will be able to do both.**

 **Power Conqueror – You may steal the abilities and power of any you defeat as long as they are 200 levels above you and any levels below you.**

 **Soul Conquer – You may force anyone 150 Levels above you and any levels below you to do your eternal slave. As long as you defeat and kill them.**

 **Total Domination – You will be able to not only steal one's abilities and powers, but force them to bend themselves to your eternal will. This will only work on those 100 Levels above you and any levels below you.**


	5. Statues and RavenBeasts

_**Statues and Raven Beasts (Edited)**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Sorry for the really long wait guys. Not only did I get the flu but my teacher also decided to drop a bomb shell of homework on me. I also have two different projects to complete so most of my chapters will be slow to be uploaded. But the good thing is you have this one right? Well let me not hold you up any longer. Thanks for the ratings and review also, since I post the stats at the end I'm gonna go ahead and try to answer some of the questions you guys asked me. Also I had a error in the skill list. The save file for my list of skills was corrupted and I used an outdate list. Percy is supposed to have level 20 reading level in modern English with a reading boost and a revamped description. I'm editing that in the past chapters to make it more consistent. I'm sorry.**_

 _ **553Colin – I will do that immediately. I had been going through my chapters last Sunday and I'm going to fix that issue immediately. Thanks**_

 _ **Death Fury – I plan on making those slightly different skills. But you'll see my man.**_

 _ **Merendinoemilliano – The way percy will obtain skills and slaves will be unique, but I don't plan on making him op, at least not right now.**_

 _ **Cole Shiryu – Have plans for Nancy, don't you worry my man…**_

 _ **Anyways enjoy the story guys.**_

 **[Percy Pov] –**

I had been right, from the second I had woken up it was a really hectic day. Just a full onslaught of awful from the second I got dressed and got out to class. Grover was excused from class for the rest of the week when I told the nurse he was throwing up. Grove didn't really feel like talking, the poor goat boy but I wished him well before I went off to class.

Walking through the halls I noticed the constant stares from different kids around the halls. I knew exactly what they were looking at me for as well.

After what I did in the pool house, most of them probably think me and Nancy are friends from the scene Tyler made back there.

It was starting to get annoying until the bell rang and we were rushed off to our first class. Everything had gone normally for the rest of the day, besides the annoying stairs.

I sat with Nancy at lunch and we talked for a bit before I went back to the library. With my now much more advanced reading level, I could read much faster than before and I understood everything I read.

Reading was quickly going to become my favorite pass time. Since I could barely understand the book when I first tried It, I took another crack at George Orwell's animal farm book. And through out the week as I read it I got more and more confused on what was happening.

Everything was cool at first and they had kicked the bad guy out, but why didn't the pigs share the food? Why so quickly did this perfect situation get corrupted? I was confused for a bit but instead just decided to finish and if I could, research it later.

Reading the story through out the week did give a boost to my skill though so I guess I got some knowledge out of it.

 **Language: Modern English, Lv 21 (10%)**

 **Due to you being a Demigod you are born with dyslexia and poor reading skills, but through shear hard work and dedication you can read perfectly and no longer have dyslexia. You can now read college+ level.**

 **You understand 100% of what you read**

 **+30% Reading speed**

But that's not the only thing, after a while I decided to go back into the skeleton dungeon for a look around and beat up some skeletons for a bit. I had decided not to use my sword and see how much I could level up my fighting style and I was happy with the results.

 **Fighting Style: Street Fighting, Lv 5(0%)**

 **A fighting style mad by the reckless, those who stare at a man and will risk his life to fight carelessly and attack harshly with no remorse. There is no precision but there is strength with every hit.**

 **Damage = STR + Lv x 50(+10 for every level)**

 **5 + 11 x 30 = 480**

I was a bit confused on how the damage system worked but after a while of thinking it through I had realized it was a pretty basic system. You see the system didn't recognize any basic punch you would throw without it being assigned to some fighting style. So if I throw a punch it will be categorized as street fighting, if I somehow made my own style. It would most likely depend on how and my skill and expertise at fighting. But I don't officially know if I can make my own fighting style.

Back to the point though, essentially, I don't deal any "Base" level damage, the amount of damage I do is dependent on the fighting style I use as well as weapon and skills and other stuff. But then that got me thinking again? Why didn't I get a sword fighting skill, and I did some research and after I while I just guessed its because I had no idea what I was doing.

I was just striking out without knowing what else to do. I could have been using several different styles and moves from different sword styles so my damage was only based off the damage of my weapon not my sword style. Well that was my guess any way, how was I really supposed to know. But that was just the basics of what happened.

I tried talking to Grover a bit more and he said he must have had food poisoning or something, I shrugged it off. I mean he was a satyr what's healthy to us probably does make himself. But it he didn't really know I knew, another thing that happened through out the week is that I had decided to grind my intelligence stat.

Now the only way I really knew how to do that was to read and learn. And by learn, I mean actually pay attention in class. It was pretty easy with my new Eternal Mind skill. In fact, I absorbed the information rather quickly and I had been doing better in class ever since. Resulting in a very happily accepted +5 points to my intelligence stat.

As time passed I had been improving myself, popping into the skeleton dungeon a few times each month and practicing with water a few times. Fighting in the dungeon also helped me gain +2 endurance points and +3 strengths, so I knew I was actually improving instead of staying stagnant the hole time.

s well as going to the library and reading. It got nearly impossible to level up my reading skill once it capped out at level 25, but my fighting skill was at a young level of 8. I even started staying up late so I could practice my frost skill, I decided to practice this one by the fountain and I accidently froze over the entire thing. But I have much better control over it now. I'm a solid level 5 In frost control at this point.

Over the past few weeks my grades had been going up steadily until it hit an apex and they skyrocketed. Over the time I just got more and more intelligent until I was finally moved to advanced placement classes where again I did this quit perfectly without trying. It became a waiting game after that, just going to class and doing the work and blowing it out the water each time.

I had been talking with Nancy more and more over the months and me and her had really gotten closer. She had told me about her life at home and how she only has her dad. She said that her dad sent her to Nancy because she got kicked out of her first school for fighting another girl.

Several times… But she was here now and I was kind of happy, I ended up also helping Nancy with her work and with my help she was passing her classes now. She wasn't in advanced placement like me, but she was still doing well.

It had been 3 months and it was 2 months from the last day of school. I sat in class bored out of my mind as Mrs. Dodds attempted to glare a hole in my head. I was nearly about to fall asleep before she suddenly stood up and cleared her throat.

"Class, this weekend we will be going on a field trip to the National History Museum. Me along with your Latin teacher will be giving you a tour through the section pertaining to Greek mythology and history."

She said to a long and resounding groan from the kids in the classroom.

"All of you be quite!"

She barked loudly each kid immediately shutting their mouth and sitting straight in their seat. Small whisperings going around before immediately being silenced in fear of Mrs. Dodds wrath.

"Now we're are going there to learn valuable lessons and respect for this culture. And you. Will. Behave…Jackson…."

She growled out with another glare at me before going u to a stack of papers on her desk and passing them around the room. 'Great, more work...' I groaned under my breath before looking up and pulling out my pencil and doing the work with little reproach. The rest of the day was uneventful, but I decided to see if I could pop into the dungeon one quick time before bed. But I really didn't know if I should, I mean all I had was that rusted sword and I couldn't do much with that anymore. At this point I did more damage without my hands than with my sword.

I thought for a while on what I could, do before I heard a voice that made me pause and my blood nearly run cold.

"Mr. Jackson…"

Her cold shrill voices sounded to me, as I finally turned around looked up at the older woman, her usual glare staring hard at me unwavering not even for a second.

"Y-yes Mrs. Dodds?"

I asked slightly nervously as she continued her glare.

"Mr. Jackson, I know of your past behavior and even in light of recent events I know Nancy academy student never change. You're all and will always be delinquents. So, I am telling you Mr. Jackson, if you do anything that ruins this trip. This may very will be one of your last days…" She said leaving an open-ended threat, but with the knowledge of who she was It wasn't that open ended for me.

She immediately scoffed and walked away immediately as I rushed to my bedroom, noticing Grover not even there. He was usually always there at the end of the day, and if he wasn't he would leave a note. No normally I wouldn't think this is that bad but in light of recent events I felt a bit anxious.

So to satiate this feeling I did the most obvious thing to do, I went out looking for him.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Find Grover**

 **Objectives: **

**Find your friend Grover**

 **Do not let him notice you until he is alone**

 **Rewards: **

**200XP**

 **+1 level to Stealth Ability**

 **Failure:**

 **You die**

 **Grover is eaten by eagles**

 **YES/NO?**

My eyes perked up at the failure conditions, I mean the usual "you die" thing was there, but why would Grover be eaten by eagles again? I shrugged it off and accepted the quest before putting down my things and leaving the room.

I walked out of my section of the dorms into the front yard before walking down over to the schoolyard. I walked around for a bit before looking around and thinking about where he could be. Well what would Grover sneak all the way out here for? Well him and Mr. Brunner was the only other person at the school that I knew where here to protect me.

So, I could assume they were together. So, thinking on it for a few more seconds I went back up into the dorm and began making my way towards the teacher's dorms. Crouching down as I got there I began walking slower and attempting to make my breath shallower to make less noise.

I snuck down the hall more before I noticed a Prefect monitoring the hall and making his way towards me. Thinking quickly, I turned and went down the hallway to my right and pushed myself into the shadow. Hoping it was dark enough and praying that the prefect didn't notice me. As he slowly made his way past me, I smiled gratefully before walking back to the end of the hall I had dashed into and checked both ways, and continued my way towards Mr. Brunner's room.

'Baxter, Brad, Benson, Brunner here it is…" I mumbled to myself before I slowly stood up and gently grasped the handle. But as I turned and opened the door I heard 2 voices making their way from inside the room towards the door.

I immediately pushed myself away and thinking slightly quickly ran to a hall closer to Mr. Brunner's room. I could hear as Grover and Mr. Brunner talked and they made their way to the door before walking out. And as they whispered to each other and Grover walked, I strained my ears to try to hear what they were saying.

"But Chiron, are you sure he's ready? I mean he's still only 12…" The satyr whispered to Mr. Brunner, well I guess Chiron.

"I've noticed he's been getting slightly stronger, his scent more and more potent. Either he is realizing what he is or something else we don't know. But what's important is that we get him some where safe…"

He said as he looked around himself before clapping Grover on the shoulder lightly.

"Look, do not worry, we will have Percy into safety before anything bad happens. At least as best as we can."

"O-ok Chiron, thanks for the talk." Grover said noticeably calming down as he shook his hand and then turned and began walking away.

"Go along to bed now Grover, get some sleep. You'll need it.."

The man said before turning in his chair and closing the door behind himself. Grover himself walked off towards our dorms, but I was suspicious. After he had passed me and I was left Un noticed, I walked over to my good ol' Latin teacher's door and as My hand touched the door knob. It immediately opened to 'Chiron's' Calculating face.

"You know it is very rude to spy on people, Percy Jackson…" he said, his stern face turning to a slight smile as he looked around and then backed slowly into the bedroom.

"What where you and Grover talking about?"

I immediately asked curios as, I then sat down a bit hurriedly looking at him in the face.

"What did you guys mean when you said you'd take me to some camp…"

I asked

Mr. Brunner looked noticeably shaken as he fidgeted slightly before clearing his throat and looking me in the eyes.

"Percy, my dear boy you've misheard. Grover and I planned on you going to a summer camp with him and we were talking about contacting your mother to do it"

He said his eyes borrowing into my mine trying to see if I had detected anything. I played it off with a slight oh face in surprise before I looked back at Mr. Brunner and smiled.

"So what's this camp like?" I asked rubbing my shoulder a bit, a slightly uncomfortable silence resting over US. "It's a special camp that helps kids like you improve. Grover thinks you'd be perfect for it."

He said before clapping me on the shoulder and wheeling his chair back with a soft smile and nodding at me.

"Alright Mr. Jackson it is much too late to talk about this right now, but tomorrow if you want. We can talk more…" He said, obviously trying to rush me out the door, but I just nodded and walked out of the room.

I said goodbye to Mr. Brunner before immediately going on watch and making my way back out to my dorm. I then opened up my bedroom door and spotted Grover looking around the room worried.

"What's up Grover. You looking for something?"

I asked with a slight smirk watching him whirl around in surprise a look of relief washing over the guy as he walked over and hugged me.

"I got worried Perce, I didn't see you in bed. I thought you got lost on the way here man." He joked laughing a bit before walking over to his side of the room and sitting in his bed.

"Oh, 'Ha Ha' Grover, I was actually busy talking with Nancy." I lied to him as his head perked up at that. "What's up between you and her lately btw. You and her became friends an now she doesn't mess with people as often." He said laying back in the bed his head hitting the pillow. "Nothing Grover we're just friends" I said with a small snort.

"That's not what I heard Perce, Word around the halls is you where going to fight Tyler over her."

"Yeah and?" I retorted.

"Well, usually just friends don't get so angry they try to fight people for pranks. I'm just saying man."

"Yeah, what are you saying Grover?"

"I'm just saying you might have a thing for redheads, I do- "Grover tried to say before he was interrupting from being hit in the face with one of my pillows.

"Shut up man, you and I both know I do not like her that way. We're just friends." I said sitting down in my bed, pulling off my socks and shoes, along with my shirt getting ready for bed. Grover doing the same.

"Alright Perce, good night buddy… Oh yeah and remember to invite me to the wedding man." He said before rolling over in his bed covering his head with his pillow.

"Good night Grover, I do honestly hope the bed bugs bite." I said before I laid in bed myself, but before I could close my eyes. I heard a loud

' **Ping!'**

 **[Quest Completed!]**

 **Find Grover**

 **Objectives: **

**Find your friend Grover**

 **Do not let him notice you until he is alone**

 **Rewards:**

 **200XP**

 **+1 level to Stealth Ability**

' **Ping!'**

 **[Your skill "Stealth has leveled up!]**

 **Stealth, lv 4(12%)**

 **The ability to stay hidden and the ability to sneak around people. To be able to walk around and be eternally unseen. As if you're a blank space in a crowd your enemies will have a hard time trying to see/notice you.**

 **25% Chance in being unseen by your enemies when sneaking around/being stealthy. (+5% for every level)**

 **-2% For every level your enemies have above you (Max!)**

 **+13% For every level you have on your enemies (+2% for every level)**

 **Damage X5 if successfully stealth attacked an enemy.**

 **(+5 every 10 levels)**

I smiled softly before, shrugging it off and closing my eyes. The notification disappearing from vision as I sank into my dreams. With a soft smile on my face, the worry of Mrs. Dodds threat thoroughly pushed into the back of my mind as I laid there.

 _ **{Percy Pov}**_

I had woken even later than everyone else. We were going to the museum today, and I wasn't to excited about it. Especially from what Mrs. Dodds said. I knew somehow some way I'd mess this up and end up the direction of her scorn.

I just couldn't tell how. But anyways, after getting dressed Grover and I made our way to the buses through the courtyard where I spotted Nancy. Grover followed me as I greeted Nancy with a smile and she waved before running over to me hugging me lightly. "Hey Percy, you ready for the museum?" She asked a little giddily as she was obviously excited to go.

"Yeah, why are you so happy?"

I asked as me Grover and Nancy walked as a small group towards the bus, us three falling in line behind the other kids.

"Well that's because I simply enjoy Mythology, I may not show it much. But ever since you got me into history, I've started to enjoy Mythology more and more."

'Huh, if she only knew'

I thought to myself as I nodded at her answer before getting on the bus, followed by her and Grover and sitting in a seat in the middle.

"Well that's good to know Nancy, at least now I can surprise you with something good before the end of the school year."

I said joking as she just shook her head and sat down on my right, her sitting by the middle, me in the seat, and Grover with the aisle seat.

We sat in our seats, Me, Grover, and Nancy all talking with each other while we went on our way to the Museum. Nancy and Grover slightly made up in a way, I think it's just because Nancy would feel a bit bad about not being on good terms with Grover. And I'm glad she did.

It was essentially an hour long slightly boring drive with back and forth between Nancy and Grover on random topics while I weighed in every now and then. I ended up falling asleep 40 minutes on the way there. What? I get bored easily, when I'm bored I sleep. Bite me. We finally got there and I was rudely awoken when Nancy slapped my chest so I could move. I laughed a bit nervously before getting up and letting her out before getting off the bus Myself. Mr. Brunner was the last off the bus in his wheel chair as he wheeled himself to the front of the large group of kids.

"Okay Everyone get together, me and Mrs. Dodds will be guiding you in your tour through the Museum." He said before Mrs. Dodds in her ever so cheerful mood guided the kids into the museum along with Mr. Brunner. We walked in and it was a relatively normal guide through the museum. It was slow and really boring having to hear Mrs. Dodds and Mrs. Dodds, drone on and on about the different elements of Greek culture. But as we reached a small section that illustrated the Olympians I smiled as I looked up at an Illustration of 3 Bat looking creatures by a massive stone sculpture of hades.

"Hey Mr. Brunner what are those ugly looking rat things?"

I asked pointing towards the picture of the three furies as I immediately noticed Mrs. Dodds glare.

"O-oh Percy those are the Three Furies. Alecto, Tisiphone, Megaera-" But before he could finish Mrs. Dodds decided to intervene.

"You should watch your Tongue Mr. Jackson, According to legend the furies are very spiteful and do eat children." She tried to say with a sinister smile before I smiled.

"I doubt those old hags could touch, I mean looking at the disgusting things. They look like they Alzheimer's. I doubt they could hurt a crippled toddler."

I said noticing her glare got even more intense as the crowd of kids laughed a before shutting up from the Eyes of Mrs. Dodds.

"It is not wise to disrespect the cultures of others Jackson-"

"I'm not disrespecting anything, if the Greeks had not wanted people to state the obvious then they would've have made the furies actually beautiful. I mean Mrs. Dodds, Look at Alecto. Doesn't she just look like one of the most hideous disgusting creatures you'd ever see in your life?"

I said breaking away from the group as their laughs started to pick up again at my mocking of the illustration. Walking over to where the furies were illustrated and Pointing right at Alecto I continued

"Jeez, just look at this disgusting thing. Look at it, she looks like a dried raisin filled with anger and loathing. It's kind of sad really…"

The sheer anger rolling off Mrs. Dodds Or really Alecto at this point hit me like a truck and almost made me scared. When I turned to look at her. She wore an intense glare her, teeth grinding together repeatedly before Mr. Brunner finally spoke up.

"Alright Kids I think its time for lunch, right? Let's make way to the picnic area." He said trying to defuse the situation, but the constant glare from my math teacher would not help at all.

I smiled and walked with Grover, who was noticeably more nervous now and Nancy who was wiping her eyes from tears from laughing at my little jokes. As the Picnic was set up I sat with Nancy and Grover by the fountain as we ate. As we talk and ate Tyler walked over with his little friends in tow.

"Hey dipshit, what you, the fag, and bitch doing in our seats."

He said which made me clench the sand which in my hands slightly before I let out a deep breath and ignored him.

"Hey, Retard I'm talking to you!" He said as he began walking closer to me before I stood up and looked at Grover and finally put down my sandwhich.

"Go away Tyler, I don't have the patience to deal with your repressed feelings for me man. How many times do I have to tell you. I'm Just not in love with you."

I said as Tyler growled and walked further closer to me before looking down at Nancy.

"You take that back before, I beat you and your bitch's ass and throw you into the fountain." He said as walked in front of me and pushed me back a bit before I immediately pushed myself forward and shoved him back. "I've been wanting to kick your ass for a while Asshole…" I said before a small crowd started form around me. Nancy stepping back away from me as I cracked my neck and knuckles.

"FIGHT!" One kid in the back yelled before the crowd started to swell, and I knew I didn't have much time to do this before the teachers got here.

So without saying anything I rushed forward and hit Tyler with a right hook before grabbing him by his shirt, and throwing him back towards the water where I had a tendril of it shoot out and wrap around his waist and pull him in.

"Enjoy your seat Tylor…"

I said before walking off towards the outer part of the wring of kids, Tylor's friends now rushing into the fountain to save their friend. But just before I could escape. I was meet with the faces of a disappointed Mr. Brunner and Angry Mrs. Dodds.

"Do not worry, Mr. Brunner. I will handle Percy's punishment this time. Common follow me inside Mr. Jackson…" She said with such a deadly edge to her voice it made me recoil slightly in shock. I regrettably walked forward, seeing in the corner of my Eyes, Nancy and Grover making their way over. But before I could continue following, Mr. Brunner stopped me.

"Percy take this pen, and do not pop the cap until you need to. You will understand when the time comes I promise you."

He said, shoving the Pen in my hands before rolling away towards the kids causing a commotion near Tyler. I continued to follow MS. Dodds back into the Museum building and walked a few feet behind her. Before we entered a mysteriously emptied back part of the Museum.

"Jackson…" She uttered in an uderly dreadful voice.

"Y-yes Mrs. Dodds.." I said the pen slightly shaking in my heads as I watched the furry closely."

"Give me the lightning Bolt and I will make sure your death is swift."

"The lighting what now?" I asked immediately before she turned around, immediately sprouting wings her eyes a whirl wind of Rage and Promised Pain.

"The Bolt! Lord Hades knows you have stolen it boy! Give it to me!" She said before Rushing at me and grabbing me by the front of my shirt. Making me look into her eyes.

I was terrified and started to freak out, before my face hardened and I uncapped the pen, watching slowly it turn into a sword. And as It formed completely into a sword I took a very quick stab at Ms. Dodds arm.

But when I did I felt an almost Eternal Ancestral Push to move in a certain way, when I shifted the direction of the blade and nicked her wing. Making her screech in furry. 'Pun not intended' and pushed me away back into a wall. "I will Murder you Jackson!"

She shrieked in rage before flying at me switching completely into her hideous form. I shot up and rolled to the side before swinging at her other wing and cutting it. She shrieked in pain before charging off into a different room. Whilst I got up and attempted to get my bearings.

' **Ping!'** I smi

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Defeat Alecto**

 **Objectives:**

 **You must Kill and defeat the furry Alecto**

 **Rewards:**

 **500 Drachma**

 **+1 Skill point for every minion defeated**

 **Skill: Titan Fist**

 **1,500XP**

 **Failure:**

 **You Die**

 **The World is Eaten by a Snake**

 **YES/NO?**

I shrugged and pressed yes before I looked down at my sword, and Used observe.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Your skill 'Inspection has Leveled up!]**

 **Inspection – LV- 4 (15%)**

 **This skill will allow you to see Information about the object you're currently looking at. More information and facets of said information will be available the more this skill levels up.**

'SHUT UP!'

I yelled in my mid. A bit a annoyed before I tossed the notification away, and then used Inspection on the sword again.

 **Heroic Blade –** **Anaklusmos**

 **The Blade of Legend, gifted to Hercules by Zoey Nightshade daughter of Atlas. Then Gifted to Poseidon later on, it is now blessed with the God's very Essence.**

 **500 Damage**

 **Divine Essence (1/10)**

 **Poseidon – Amplifies any water Based attacks**

I smiled at the Blade admiring its form, a long bronze yet finely tuned Greek Xiphos. It felt magnificent in my hands, like I was now complete in some way. I took a few practice swings before I felt a large amount of knowledge flood my head.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Due to Lineage and Connection to Weapon you have discovered. "Sword Style: Ancient Greek"]**

 **Sword Style: Greek Fighting, Lv 1 (0%)**

 **A sword style created and perfected by the most ancient of Greek and Macedonian warriors and hero's. This is one of the deadliest fighting styles, as well as it being very useful in war.**

 **Damage: 200 [+25 Every 5 levels]**

 **(X1(+1 each 5 levels) when using Greek Weapon)**

 **(X5(+5 each 10 levels) when using blessed Greek Weapon)**

 **(X25(+10 each 15 levels) When using Divine Greek weapon)**

I smiled a bit wickedly and looked down at my sword and smiled. I could feel the large amount of power swelling within my body that made me feel more confident in this fight.

I finally turned and looked to where Alecto had run off and charged off in that direction. Running forward I came into the room and watched Alecto as she hovered above a black pool of dark energy before swinging around and opening her disgustingly large maw and screeching.

"ATTACK THE DEMI-GOD!"

I put my hand to my ear for a second before I watched as a few groups of hands grabbed at the edge of the pool and pulled themselves out of the black pool of purely dark essence.

The first group of creatures pulled themselves out, a small swarm of disgusting black ink covered monsters pulled themselves from the black pool of ink. They looked absolutely revolting, it made me nearly throw up before I covered my nose and backed up a bit. I used observation on the decrepit things though.

 **Name – Damned Soul**

 **Race – Evil soul**

 **Level – 40**

 **Health – 5,500/5,500**

 **Mana – 0/0**

 **STR - 23**

 **END - 30**

 **DEX - 14**

 **VIT - 20**

 **INT - -2**

 **WIS - -10**

 **LUC - 0**

 **Kill – 100 XP**

So I was up against, at least 5 or 7 of these stupid black tar monsters. I felt a little un matched but I was hoping I had just enough attack damage to actually kill this group without getting injured myself. I shifted the weight of my body onto my right foot and launched my body forward, with all the force in my body.

And as I reached the first monster, I aimed directly at the head of the monster before swiping right and launching forward before rolling to the side. Stabbing him in the side before dashing backwards.

' **Ping!'**

 **500% of 500 = 2,500**

 **2,500 x 5 = 12,500 Damage!**

My eyes widened slightly as I watched the large amount of damage rack up. With a sinister smile, I turned as I watched the tar man disintegrate into nothing with a loud scream and wail. Undoubtedly because he was being sent back to the depths of hades. I turned immediately and blocked a strike from one of the other tar monsters before pushing forward, and swiping along one of the monster's chest and kicked him hard in its stomach, knocking him back into another group of tar monsters.

They began having a slight herd mentality as they grouped together and began to rush after me. The group together as one was way too dangerous for me to fight effectively so I pushed myself back away from them.

I kicked one in the shin before jumping back, dodging a strike at me. I looked around for a bit before smiling and focusing on the water fountain that was in the gallery room.

I focused on the water within the pipes and focused hard before it was ripped off the wall by a giant torrent of water. I then sent a large wave of water that crashed against the group of monsters.

Immediately I crashed forward and began decapitating monster after monster. '5…6…7…8…9' I had taken down a large amount of them before one lunged at my back and tackled me too the ground.

I rotated immediately and plunged the blade into his head ripping it off before I rolled to the side. The last one, stood there waiting for me as I stood up tired and rasping slightly before, the man rushed at me and attempted to swipe at me with its claws.

I barely managed to bring up my sword and block the slash and broke its defense before stabbing it quickly in the gut. I pulled back with my full strength, straining myself to do so before slashed at his head and decapitated him.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Skill: Sword Style: Ancient Greek has leveled up!]**

 **Sword Style: Greek Fighting, Lv 2 (3%)**

 **A sword style created and perfected by the most ancient of Greek and Macedonian warriors and hero's. This is one of the deadliest fighting styles, as well as it being very useful in war.**

 **Damage: 200 [+25 Every 5 levels]**

 **(X1(+1 each 5 levels) when using Greek Weapon)**

 **(X5(+5 each 10 levels) when using blessed Greek Weapon)**

 **(X25(+10 each 15 levels) When using Divine Greek weapon)**

Ignoring the notification, I focused on the water around me and brought it to myself. Drenching myself in the water activated my **'Son of Poseidon Perk'** before running in the direction Alecto had run off to. As I Reached the room I sensed a massive boost of power before I spotted her flying down. She was much faster than she was before.

I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge that, so I put my sword up to try and defend myself. The giant Bird Looking creature, now looking different than Alecto. Instead of the bat looking creature I would assumed she would be.

She now looked like a horrid infusion of a raven and a human, her head that of the disgusting hob goblin she usually looked like, her wings now replaced with black onyx raven wings. With extremely sharp claws that terrified me.

Always emitting an aura of death that made me want to shrink back and run away. No… I had come to far just to give up now, I'm going to destroy this monster right here.

And right now. I focused the water around me once more forming a permanent whirlpool around myself that activated my **'Son of Poseidon Perk'.** I felt the rush of absolute power and smiled widely as my eyes narrowed on the raven creature that now hovered above me.

" **You will die this day Jackson… And I will string your intestines over the fields of punishment.** " She said in a deep nearly demonic voice before I smiled and readied myself for a hard fight.

"Bite me you avian bitch." I said to her anger as she rushed forward at me. Reacting quickly, I blocked swing with her claws and redirected the flow of my movements. Launching my lower half into the air off one foot and driving it into her stomach pushing her back.

I lunged forward, the whirlpool around me turning into a hurricane as I began freezing some of the water within it into sharp ice sickles. My hurricane now my dangerous as I kept up my advance before she finally launched herself into the air. She then shrieked loudly, it made my ears ring hard and felt my ear drums about to explode before, thank God! she finally fucking stopped.

Taking her advantage, she lunged forward with one strong flap the gust of wind forced me to block my face. The demon turned immediately and began spinning before slamming her wings against me blowing me into the ground and cracking the white marble of the museum floor. I bounced up slightly before I felt her long talons plunge into my side and stab into me.

It felt like absolute hatred pulsing into my body as she flung me into the air and bashed her wings against me again knocking me into the far wall of the museum. I coughed up an large amount of blood on impact before dropping to the floor.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Due to excessive damage you have received these status effects]**

 **\- 10 Broken ribs**

 **\- 7 bruised ribs**

 **\- Moderate Internal Bleeding up by 150%**

 **\- Breathing pain up by 70%**

 **\- Mana Reducing Substance Administered Effect lasts for 1 hour**

 **\- Mana reduced by 50%**

I wanted to yell in terror at the fact that she had reduced my mana by half if not for the fact that it felt like there was glass and fire in my lungs. I tried pushing myself out of the wall before suddenly I felt a black feathery mass cover my mouth as my head was smashed back into the concrete.

I looked up to see the sickeningly wide smile splattered across Alecto's face as I tried to move. But I couldn't, I felt week. I had been defeated. I knew there was no other way I could escape from what was happening.

I was resigned to just accept my fate as I glared defiantly back at her. But a spark, a minute shred of hope managed to fill my chest that pushed through the massive amount of fear and shame I felt.

My expression hardened as I glared back at the bird defiantly before I felt my muscles tense and through the pain I shot my right hand with my sword forward and stabbed the fury in the stomach before being dropped to the ground.

I listened to her horrid screech for seconds knowing I didn't do much damage to her. I needed a critical hit to put this bitch down. And My brain felt like it was on fire as I pushed through the pain and focused on the water around me.

My domain, my element it coursed through my veins like water through a broken dam. It healed me, invigorated me. It bowed to my very well as I stood up now healed from the effects of the poison and damage.

I stood up firm and ready, before I noticed her getting back up and getting ready to lunge back at me. With the whirl pool around me I turned it into a hurricane once more and froze part of it.

I charged forward as she did and right before she attempted to feign left with her wing, I lunged to her right and smiled as I felt my blade glide through her wing as it tore the limb clean off of her body.

I rolled forward and turned around to look at the now hobling mess of feathers and blood as she screeched. In a now tone of pure and utter terror.

' **Ping!'**

 **500% of 500 = 2,500**

 **2,500 x 5 = 12,500 Damage!**

I smiled softly as I checked her health points and noticed they were dropping slowly over time

 **Name - Alecto**

 **Health – 10,000/25,000**

I smiled wickedly and stood completely straight basking my victory as I had felt so close to the embrace of death it was crazy. I stepped forward, my sword lightly tapping against my side as I now stood above a bleeding out Alecto, that attempted to crawl away from.

"Oh, and before you go back. Tell hades he can eat a dick.."

I said with a growl before slamming my sword into her head and watching her immediately die before slowly disintegrate and blow away. I let out a deep held in breathe before sighing softly to myself.

"Good job percy…" I praised myself outloud

' **Ping!'**

 **[Quest Completed!]**

 **Objectives:**

 **You must Kill and defeat the furry Alecto**

 **Rewards:**

 **500 Drachma**

 **Skill: Titan Fist**

 **1,500XP**

 **12 skill points**

I smiled watching as the items I had earned filled into my inventory, and the scroll drop down into my hands

' **Ping!'**

 **{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs - 2/5**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, Lv - 2 (15%) (+2Int)**

 **Level – 12 XP 500/2000**

 **Health – 1200/1200**

 **Mana – 1300/1300**

 **STR - 12 (+2) = 14**

 **DEX – 3 (+ 2) = 5**

 **END - 6**

 **VIT – 13 (+2) = 12**

 **INT – 11 (+2) = 13**

 **WIS - 10**

 **LUC - 15**

 **Points -57**

 **Money - 65D 5$** **Money - 565D 5$**

I smiled before swiping away all the notifications and looked up at the door leading to the central part of the museum. I guess I have to tell Chiron and Grover I'm ok now…

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **I just have to say this before I post the regular notes. Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope you guys rate and review. Also, sorry this chapter took so long. I was procrastinating a lot for no reason. I didn't even have writers block. I just kept finding reasons not to right for no reason. I'm sorry guys.**_

 **{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs - 2/5**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, Lv - 2 (15%) (+2Int)**

 **Level – 12 XP 500/2000**

 **Health – 1200/1200**

 **Mana – 1300/1300**

 **STR - 12 (+2) = 14**

 **DEX – 3 (+ 2) = 5**

 **END - 6**

 **VIT – 13 (+2) = 12**

 **INT – 11 (+2) = 13**

 **WIS - 10**

 **LUC - 15**

 **Points -57**

 **Money - 65D 5$**

 **Overview -Perseus Jackson is the Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. This now makes him a Demi-God. He loves his mother Sally Jackson and Likes his friend Grover. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it hard for him to pay attention in class and read. He loves going to the beach with his mother Sally and Hates his step dad Gabe, who is a massive Asshole**

 **Status –**

 **Due to your heritage, you have gained +10 Lvls to all Water related Skills and Perks.**

 **Due to your race as a Demi God you have gained +2 STR, +2 DEX, +2 VIT.**

 **Skills -**

 **Eternal Mind and Soul – LV-MAX**

 **You have the mind of an eternal man, making it easier for you to rationalize things and think things through. As well as making you invulnerable to mental and Psychological manipulations.**

 **Eternal Body – LV- MAX**

 **You have an Eternal body, one that doesn't need the petty nutrients regular beings do. No need for food, water, or even sleep, all things everyone would rather go without. This will basically allow you to live your life physically as a game. Doesn't everyone want that?**

 **Inspection – LV- 4 (15%)**

 **This skill will allow you to see Information about the object you're currently looking at. More information and facets of said information will be available the more this skill levels up.**

 **Water Control Lv-17(90%)**

 **Allows you to control any water from any source in any one of its forms. You can reconstruct it in any way you wish and It will obey your command.**

 **Cost – 17 MP Per Minute**

 **Attacks:**

 **Hurricane – Control the water and make it one of its most powerful weapons. Forming a large hurricane where ever you want.**

 **70Mp every Gallon + 190MP every 5Mph**

 **Water Spike – Form large spikes with water and spear your enemies through. Deals 1,000 Damage**

 **Cost – 400 MP**

 **Language: Modern English, Lv 25 (63%)**

 **Due to you being a Demigod you are born with dyslexia and poor reading skills, but through shear hard work and dedication you can read perfectly and no longer have dyslexia. You can now read college+ level.**

 **You understand 100% of what you read**

 **+45% Reading speed**

 **Language: Ancient Greek, Lv- MAX**

 **You have perfect understanding of Ancient Greek**

 **Stealth, lv 4(12%)**

 **The ability to stay hidden and the ability to sneak around people. To be able to walk around and be eternally unseen. As if you're a blank space in a crowd your enemies will have a hard time trying to see/notice you.**

 **10% Chance in being unseen by your enemies when sneaking around/being stealthy. (+5% for every level)**

 **-8% For every level your enemies have above you (-2% for every level)**

 **+7% For every level you have on your enemies (+2% for every level)**

 **Damage X5 if successfully stealth attacked an enemy.**

 **(+5 every 10 levels)**

 **Dungeon Create, Lv 2(0%)**

 **The ability to make small dungeons that you can leave after completing them. More dungeons are unlocked through experiences as well as the higher the skills level gets.**

 **Fighting Style: Street Fighting, Lv 8(0%)**

 **A fighting style mad by the reckless, those who stare at a man and will risk his life to fight carelessly and attack harshly with no remorse. There is no precision but there is strength with every hit.**

 **Damage = STR + Lv x 80(+10 for every level)**

 **5 + 3 x 30 =**

 **Critical Strike, Lv 2 (90%)**

 **Precision strike that will severely injure your opponent. It will cause 500% damage to your opponent. (+100% every 5 levels)**

 **Chance of Success – Luc+Dex (15 + 5 = 20%)**

 **Physical Endurance, Lv 14 (21%)**

 **Your Body's ability to retain and shrug off damage.**

 **7.5%(+.5% for every level) + END**

 **7.5% + 6 = 13.5%**

 **Swimming, Lv 15 (13%)**

 **The ability to swim in water. Due to your heritage, this skill has been boosted. And is much easier to level up.**

 **You can swim 9.5Mph Above Olympian level swimming.**

 **Frost Control, Lv 6**

 **The ability to control Ice and anything within the domain of the cold.**

 **Cost – 125 Mana Per Minute of use**

 **Sword Style: Greek Fighting, Lv 2 (3%)**

 **A sword style created and perfected by the most ancient of Greek and Macedonian warriors and hero's. This is one of the deadliest fighting styles, as well as it being very useful in war.**

 **Damage: 200 [+25 Every 5 levels]**

 **(X1(+1 each 5 levels) when using Greek Weapon)**

 **(X5(+5 each 10 levels) when using blessed Greek Weapon)**

 **(X25(+10 each 15 levels) When using Divine Greek weapon)**

 **Perks-**

 **Son of Poseidon Perk, Lv Max**

 **All Ailments cured**

 **All Injuries Cured**

 **+1,000MP**

 **+1,000HP**

 **Eternal Abilities: (1/10)**

 **Eternal Ability: Soul Conqueror, Lv Max**

 **The ability to conquer one's soul, to drain their very consciousness and ability for free will and the retainment of their abilities. When you defeat an Enemy, you will be able to Either steal their abilities and attributes, or conquer their soul and force them to be your eternal slave. If you're powerful enough you will be able to do both.**

 **Power Conqueror – You may steal the abilities and power of any you defeat as long as they are 200 levels above you and any levels below you.**

 **Soul Conquer – You may force anyone 150 Levels above you and any levels below you to do your eternal slave. As long as you defeat and kill them.**

 **Total Domination – You will be able to not only steal one's abilities and powers, but force them to bend themselves to your eternal will. This will only work on those 100 Levels above you and any levels below you.**


	6. One Hell Of An Entrance

_**One Hell of an Entrance(Edited)**_

 _ **A**_ _ **uthors Note: Hey everybody sorry for the long wait. I'm a really lazy procrastinator but I did recently get the spark back. Anyway, thanks again for reading, favoriteing and the reviews.**_

 _ **Son of Akatosh –**_ _ **I didn't really want Frost or any other state powers besides liquids to get the same boost that his water and liquid based powers are. Poseidon Controls the Seas and by extension most liquids in existence. But there is a God of cold and Ice, Khione. And had he been a son of her then he'd receive a boost for his frost and cold based powers.**_

 _ **Picnic990-**_ _ **I didn't want to have him kill Alecto and use the power of the soul conqueror on her. Because in every single story she's usually the go to first minion of his and I decided against it. So, no he did not yet use the ability.**_

 _ **Sir Username \- **__**Although I plan to put Percy through some different relationships. I didn't want him to date nay of Artemis's hunters or Artemis herself as that's pretty overdone.  
**_

 _ **StarGate-sg-sg1 - I didn't want him to use the skill on Alecto because that's usually always the first monster he collects and i had a different idea. Also I did notice that, i meant for Power conqueror to be weaker than soul, i probably wasn't paying as much attention as I should have. Thanks for telling me.**_

 _ **Anyways thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy.**_

 **[Percy Pov]-**

I stood there with the scroll in my hands calmly looking down at it before I pushed the scroll in my inventory for later before slowly walking out towards a back hall. Entering the hall, I walked slowly towards the main hall where I peaked in and noticed the group of kids altogether. Tyler in the back with his goons still trying to squeeze water out of his clothes with Nancy and Grover standing up next to Mr. Brunner as he finally stopped talking and turned to address me.

"Oh, look who it is… It's taken you long enough to come Percy. Thought we wouldn't notice you slip off?"

He asked slightly condescendingly as I quirked my eyebrow up in bewilderment before looking at the rest of the kids.

"Mrs. Dodds pulled me into the other room though…"

I said confused before Mr. Brunner spoke again.

"Mrs. who, Percy?"

he asked in confusion as my Eye twitched before looking back at the group of kids.

"You know…Mrs. Dodds? Our math Teacher…" I said as Nancy laughed a bit and looked at me softly. "Um Percy, Mrs. Loraine has been our Math Teacher like all year dude. Is there something wrong with you?" She said as the rest of the class began to giggle slightly before I finally shut up a small blush filling my face before I stood next to Grover and kept near him as Mr. Brunner lead us through the rest of the museum.

Later when we had gotten back onto the bus I tried to ask Grover and Nancy about Mrs. Dodds but it was like they didn't know she existed. They kept telling me about Mrs. Loraine and it confused me to the point I just decided to not bring it back up.

I waited on the bus as everyone got off and walked back into the school the school. Myself staying in the seat as Grover and Nancy stood up and got off. I looked over to Mr. Brunner as someone helped him into his chair and off the bus. I walked up behind him as he slowly pushed off towards the school in his chair and I smiled a bit before gaining his attention.

"Mr. Brunner, thank you for the pen but I don't think I'm going to need it anymore."

I said as I held my hand out to him and waited for him to take his pen back but to my surprise he just smiled and shook his head.

"Percy, you're going to need that pen more than I ever will, keep it. Think of it as a gift of sorts…"

He said as he turned back towards the school giving me a small wave and then pushing his way into the corridor and out of my sight.

I knew exactly what he meant by that, Alecto wouldn't be my only enemy I'd have to risk my life to fight. I looked down at the pen, stroking my finger over it slightly as my eyes went a bit starry as I rubbed the ball point. I pushed it into my pocket and then left on my way into the school.

 _ **Line break**_

It had been 2 months since the field trip where I killed Alecto and since then things have been… relatively normal, I hadn't trained much. Deciding to rather improve on my grades so that I at least graduated from my grade so my mother wouldn't have to worry about me having to repeat a grade or going to a new school. It was actually nice seeing my grade point average shoot up like it did as I started making A after A.

Classwork and learning was easy to do when you understood 100% of everything you read and learned. I was even able to level up my student job 10 times and gain 10 INT points. I felt a lot smarter at least, even though I didn't feel all top different. I finished the year with all A- 's and even though they weren't perfect my teachers were surprised about how much I had improved.

I mean used to be a D and F student and over a few weeks I skyrocketed to a Straight A kid. They gave me an honorary most improved achievement, even though I wasn't actually graduating from middle school, I guess it was more of a gesture to show to my mom along with my report card.

Other than that, me and Nancy got along together fine and we even got closer together as friends. Me her and Grover, hanged out together a lot. To the point where we got a nickname for being together all the time.

The trio or The Triplets because a lot of the other kids thought I treated Grover and Nancy like my little siblings. Protecting them from anybody who tried to mess with them. After we got back to school there was a lot of people talking about my fight with Tyler and how I got lucky.

Him and his friends must've spread some rumor around but I didn't care enough to correct it. I mean he did leave me alone after that day although still taunting me from across the hall or sending his goons to mess with Nancy or Grover, who I dealt with perfectly but other than that It was pretty ok.

Grover wanted to walk home with me so he could meet my mom, who I had been talking up ever since I meet him. I mean she was the greatest woman ever so I don't know who else would deserve to get to meet my new brother from another mother.

I continued to teach Nancy how to swim, slightly training myself as I did it and leveled up my swimming 5 times so now I was really fast when I swam. I tried to hide it incase people started wondering how I had developed my skill so much without even attempting to show up for swimming lessons.

Although I did keep a watchful eye on the water, not wanting any pricks to come and play shark with Nancy. I taught her how to swim perfectly without having to doggy paddle. Forward and even swim backwards as well as float. It was pretty easy to her after a while as she understood how to do it more and more. Me giving her these swim lessons gave me a new skill that I kind of wish I had learned a bit earlier.

 **Teacher, lv 5**

 **Pass down your skillfully attained knowledge to your students and enrich their minds with what you know.**

 **10% chance of passing down your knowledge to others**

 **+30% if you're already friends**

 **+1% for every int point.**

Yeah, I put that skill to good use when I was trying to teacher her how to float and swim backwards. But we got it eventually, Nancy herself gave me her phone number asking me to call her sometime during the summer. I guess it was her home number but at least I'm going to have some friends to help me get through the horror that's going to be this summer. Because after Grover is gone and I get back from Montauk with my mom, I'm going to have to deal with another evil creature…Gabe.

That horrible disgusting bastard, I have hated ever since he showed up at my mom's and have not enjoyed his stay ever since. I would give anything to kill this man. I thought for a second as a thought of something that had happened flashed in my mind making me ball my fist before I shook my head and began whistling to pass the time.

I saw Nancy walk over to two other red heads, one dressed in a tight velvet red dress with small jewels imbedded into the bottom. She had a very nice figure, like a model I had seen on T.V once, her Dad wearing a dark Black Satin suit and wearing a headset on his head as he talked to someone on the phone while signing Nancy out of school. Her mom hugging her and asking excitedly about how her time here was. Since I didn't have much else to do, I decided to walk up to them smiling as her dead snapped his head towards me and her mom slowly turned to me with a small smile.

"Hey Nancy, are these your parents?"

I asked as she finally pushed herself from her mom's grasp and smiled as she turned around to hug me.

"Yeah! Mom Dad, this is Percy. He's the friend I told you about over the phone."

She said as I looked at her a bit questioningly before her father stepped forward with a slightly rough look before smiling a wide pearly smile.

"So, you're the boy our little Nancy has told us about? You beat up that bully Tyler to protect her right?"

I smiled back at him and nodded as he reached out his hand with a look of gratitude.

"Well good on you son, never seen a kid so young with such a respect for chivalry."

He said with a slight quirk of his lips as I shook his hand and smiled a wild toothy smile as well.

"Yeah, my mom always told me if I can never let an innocent woman get hurt if I can. Tyler was a jerk to me to so I was glad to do it."

I said as her mom let loose some small giggles at my last sentence and her dad smiled again before reaching into his pocket and handing me card.

"Even though what you did was a good thing, you could still get into some trouble. So, if that jerk goes to his parents and they try to sue you, call the number on this card. I'll represent your case free of charge for what you did."

He said sliding the card into my jacket pocket as I patted the pocket and raised an Eyebrow.

"Nancy Your dads a lawyer?"

I asked as she smiled and nodded before speaking up before her dad could.

"Yup! He's one of the best in the city, He was even the lawyer of the mayor for a while. Isn't that cool Percy?!"

She said excitedly as I laughed at her antics and smiled back

"Yeah that is cool Nancy, your mom must be a model too huh?" I asked letting that blurt out as her mom giggled a bit, her cheeks getting a tinge of red as she spoke up.

"Oh, such a charmer you're. No, I'm not a model, in fact I was a tennis player before I got married to this dolt over here. I work as an accountant now though. Mainly Mr. Moneybags over here's accountant." She said feigning a small punch at his arm before hugging against him, her dad giving a hardy laugh before hugging her back.

"I'm still the dolt you married..." he said before her and him went off in their own universe and I turned my attention to Nancy who was fidgeting in place slightly.

"You going to miss me Nancy?"

I asked as she nodded before blurting out suddenly

"Life's going to suck without you Percy, it's so boring back home with my brothers and sisters Percy, you sure you can't sneak me into your bag and let me come with you?"

She said as she giggled a bit at her own joke and laughed a bit before fake punching her on her arm.

"Na I can't do that, you're to heavy. But I Promise I'll try to call you as much as possible. I'm gonna miss you too Nancy."

I said hugging her tightly against me, hearing her groan in reluctance before her parents grabbed her bags and began talking to us again. Her mom speaking up before our hug ended.

"Awl look at the cute little couple." She said to the sound of Nancy jumping from me and grumbling at her mom/

"Ma! Percy isn't my boyfriend!"

She nearly shouted at her mother as she hit her in the thigh with several weak jabs as her mom and dad began laughing at her reaction before her dad waved to me and smiled.

"Remember, you get into some trouble call me Percy, doesn't even have to be a lawsuit. Let's go Nancy it's time we get going. Say good bye to your little friend."

He said before her mom smiled and waved leaving with her arm hooked with Nancy's dad before the girl herself turned to me and smiled with a deep red bush.

"Bye Percy, I'll see you next year."

She said giving me one final tight hug and then letting go before pausing a bit and then kissing me on the cheek before she bolted after her parents and ran off. I stood there kind of shocked as this was the second time she had done that. But as I stood there with my hand resting on the cheek she had kissed, Grover walked up behind me with his bags laughing heartedly as he rested his arm on my shoulder.

"I knew you two were dating, I had the itch!"

He said as he continued to laugh before I rolled my eyes moved so his arm fell off my shoulder.

"Let's just hurry up and get to the train station so I can see my mom goat boy."

I said as I walked out of the front of the building and went out into the courtyard with Grover tagging along keeping up behind me slowly before we began our way to the subway station.

We got on a bus that drove us a few blocks before we were dropped off at the subway station, but as I was walking in I turns around to see 3 old ladies sitting on a bench with a long piece of string in their hands.

These women looked ancient, decrepit in ways I couldn't explain but their very eyes held so much power it was starting to give me a headache. I watched them as they slowly brought forth a golden string and snipped it.

I could hear the scissors snap from over here. It was frightening to the point my eternal mind almost didn't kick in. But luckily it did as I calmed down, but before I could look up from my small panic attack another bus passed by and just like that they were gone.

I turned and ran down the stairs bolting passed people to the gate wear I hurriedly rushed to the front and shouted at the dude to just let go in. I slipped into my pocket and tossed the 20 bucks I had for transport at him before rushing to one of the benches and sitting down. Grover running over to me as he looked at me with a frightened face before his eyes widened a bit.

"P-Percy are you ok? Did you see something buddy?"

He asked softly holding out his hand to try and sooth me as he sat next to me.

"3…Old…Ladies…Yarn…Cut"

I said in an exhausted tone as I was more tired from the experience ran then my actual run down here.

"Oh damn! This is bad!"

I heard Grover shout to himself under his breath before he looked up at me and covered his mouth slightly. I looked up at him questioningly before he turned and ran towards one of the bathrooms.

"I got to use the bathroom Perce I'll be back in a bit"

He said before charging into the restroom. I sat there quietly as I tried to process what was happening. Who were those women? And what did they want with me? Were they mad that I killed Alecto? And what was that string they cut? I had so many questions and such little patience. I at least wanted to see my mother again before I died. So, looking to my side for a few minutes waiting for Grover before I shook my head and ran onto the tram that was waiting and it was going right where I needed it to. I got on as I rested into one of the seats and sat there watching the crow suspiciously my hand in my pocket gripped tightly around the pen I had been given. Surveying the crowd for any odd faces as I did.

I was being paranoid I know but had you seen what I saw, you'd feel the exact same I swear to you. I was finally able to get off before I ran out of the subway and onto the street, looking around for a bit before, as If by memory I knew exactly where to go. I charged down past crowds of people until I finally took a back road to some apartment complexes and came upon my mom's room. I ran Up the stairs and to the front door where I knocked on the door excitedly, nearly jumping in Joy before Gabe answered the door. His fat pot belly hanging out and a cigar in his mouth. I could hear his friends in the other room. Drinking and yelling as they gambled away their savings.

"Oh! It's you pipsqueak. Your moms not here you little bastard."

He said as he tried to close the door in my face before I slammed my hand against it and pushed through. Ignoring his grunts as he looked at me with a disgusting glare. I walked upstairs into my room and dropped my book bag on the ground and laid back in my bed.

"Damn Is it good to be home!"

I said to myself as I rested there for five minutes. Letting my mind rest for a minute before I smiled and looked up at the wall. 'Come on ma, we're going to Montauk.' Whispered to myself gently. Before I heard the door slam open and my mother's beautiful voice light up the house.

"Honey I'm home!"

She shouted to the house as I immediately jumped up and charged down the stairs and jumped in front of her. Slamming the door closed in front of Gabe as I heard him screech in pain a bit as I smiled.

"Mommy!"

I yelled like a baby as I hopped into her arms and hugged her tightly against me. Her smell and warmth calming down instantly as I heard her yip in surprise as she hugged me back tightly.

"Percy! You got here early to see me huh?"

She said as she began squeezing me into the hug as I just responded with an Uh Huh. Enjoying the embrace of my mother, but before I could continue to enjoy myself. A piece of shit opened the door and came out yelling.

"Sally, you need to control your little bastard. That fuck nearly broke my damn nose!"

He shouted angrily at my mother before reaching at his belt and staring at my mom.

"Before I have to discipline him myself."

He said in a gargled tone, as he reached under his fat roles for his belt, before walking up to my mother and grabbing her by her cheek. Leaving a smidge of dirt from his grubby hands on her face before he spoke.

"Go and get me a drink, will you?"

He said before going back to his friends. She shivered at his touch and had a face of disgust before nodding and turning around. Me following her as I cheeringly told her about my time at school. Minus all the super powered stuff of course.

"well don't we have a little hero here? Sticking up for a woman like that. Wish there were more men like you."

She said in a slightly dissatisfied tone before reaching into the fridge and grabbing a rack of bears and walking back towards where Gabe was playing poker with his 4 friends. As she walked over and handed Gabe the bears, one man to her right smiled and slapped her but to which my mom shrieked and my eyes filled with a twitch of rage as I ran over and punched his hand into the wooden table. Breaking one of his fingers before he yelled in pain and Gabe Turned to look at me with rage in his eyes.

"Go to your room you little fucker, I'm already letting you and your mom take my car out to that fucking beach. If you test my patience one more time. I'm gonna' your retarded ass."

He said as My mom hurriedly dragged me from the room as I began to slowly calm down. She noticed my anger and hugged me tightly against her one more time before kissing my forehead and calmly ushering me towards the stairs. "Go and get your things packed Percy, I'll be waiting for you down here when you're ready ok?"

She said before I nodded excitedly and ran up the stairs. Hearing her sigh before opening a cabinet and taking something out. I grabbed a duffle bag that I kept in my closet and hurriedly packed my things. 10 minutes later I was down the stairs and my mom was waiting with a happy smile as she wrapped one arm around my shoulder and looked down at me.

"Are you ready to go Percy?"

She said as she looked at my happy face and I hugged against her side.

"Yes, Mom lets go."

"Alright let's get going"

She finally said before we walked out of the horribly smelling apartment before we walked down the stairs and got in the car. When we finally got in she finally let out a deep sigh and patted my chest as she pulled out the parking lot and began driving off. After a few minutes, I finally broke that silence as I began telling my mom more and more about what I had done at Yancy academy.

"Oh, wait mom I almost forgot!'

I said as I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket to show her my report card. She stopped a close stoplight and grabbed the paper. She read down the sheet and her smile widened more and more as she read it and finally dropped the paper.

"Good Job Percy!"

She said in pure happiness as she shook my shoulder and hugged me from over the glove compartment.

"I did it for you mom… I wanted you to be proud of me..."

I said as she hugged me again I could feel her eyes soften a lot more as she cooed at me softly.

"Oh, don't you ever worry about making me proud Percy. No matter what I'll always be proud of you baby."

She said in her harmounious voice before the light turned green and I continued to talk about my time at school. After a while we finally reached Montauk beach and I ran to the cabin.

Taking in a dep breathe of the pine mixed with the smells of the ocean wafting against the beach. I set my things down before I walked over to my mom who sat down on the bed, she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts for a bit before she snapped out of it and looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"You know Percy, this is the same exact place I meet your dad you know?"

She asked as I shook my head no

"I think you told me that once, can you tell me again?"

I asked as I sat at her feet and she began threading her fingers though my hair as I rested into her touch.

"Well it all started 12 years ago, I was much more of a free-spirited woman than I am now. I had just gotten an Art Degree and began Making works for the local art gallery. And I was at the beach sun bathing with my friends. And a handsome man, almost as if he was God himself, had shown up with a divine look to him and sweet talked me into to going with him out on a date.

Against my better judgement I accepted and we went to my favorite dinner. You know the one we always go to? Anyways we went out for months on end. For a good 6 months, we spent every possible moment as close to each other as we could, though he had a very time-consuming Job as a Navy Captain.

He would come to me when ever he could. And after a trip here, Baby you had been made Percy? But he had to leave 1 month before you were born. He had gotten lost out at sea on one of his missions.

I mourned deeply for your father Percy, and I even prayed that he'd somehow comeback, but sadly he didn't. Your father would've been so proud of you Percy I can already tell. You've grown up to be such a magnificent boy."

She said in a truly at peace tone that I hadn't heard her with as I rested in between her legs happily before she finally gotten up further into the bed and patted the space next her.

"For now, let's go to sleep, we can talk more in the morning huh?"

She said as I happily crawled next to her, and smiled as I felt her warm loving embrace. Her arms wrapping around me as she hugged me tight to her and we both slowly drifted off to sleep.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Was the sound that came from the cabin door as I shot up from my moms grasp and jumped into a fighting stance. My hand in my pocket as I prepared to slaughter any monster that would try to come for me this night.

As I walked over to the door I noticed it was raining, no storming heavily outside as water poured down like a typhoon.

I opened the door only to be greeted with Grover's concerned and serious face as he immediately pushed his way inside. Shutting the door behind him while my mom shot up from bed and ran over to the Satyr.

"Grover, what are you doing here! Is something wrong?!"

She asked a sound of fear wafting over her voice Grover shook his head furiously as he took a deep breathe."

"Ms. Jackson, we don't have much time, we have to get Percy to camp right now. They've found him out we need to get him to safety!"

He said before he began drawing in lots of air, I stood there confused as my mom finally nodded before hastily grabbing her car keys and jacket and rushing out of the door, with me in tow.

I ran along with her, as I restrained myself from blurting out questions before we all loaded into the car and my mom speed off without another word. I sat in the back with Grover, as I finally noticed his goat legs and a wave of shock would have run over me had I not already known.

"Percy baby, we're going to be putting you in a special place… A place for kids who are special just like you?"

She said as she speedily drove down a suspiciously empty rode with nothing but farms and woods on either side of us.

"You know how you don't really fit in well with other kids Percy? That's because of who your father is Percy…"

She said as continued to drive faster and faster, a look of distress prevalent on her face as she sighed and I noticed we were coming up to a trail that lead somewhere in the woods. I just sat there in shock as I listened as my mom told me that just as I had gotten to see her. I'd have to be separated from her once again. That news shook me as I wanted nothing more than to stay with her, but knowing the weight of the situation I decided not to complain about it.

After about 10 more minutes a sudden 'ROAR!' was heard far off into the distance before something smashed into our car flipping it off the road and making it role over several times.

I began hyperventilating as I prayed my mom hadn't been hurt in the crash. I kicked my side door out of place as I crawled out and then ran around to the front of the car. Seeing my mom shaking the blurriness out of her eyes, before she turned to look at me with a worried face.

"Go Percy, you see that trail over by the woods!? Run and don't look back. Please Percy!"

She yelled but I sat there with a determined face, tears streaming out of my eyes as I gripped the hinges of the door and pulled with all that I could and tore it out of place. My mom's eyes widened as I did it. Mine as well as I heard a ping go off.

' **Ping!'**

 **[Due to impressive feat of strength. Your strength stat has gone up by 5 Points!]**

I read quickly before grabbing my mom and pulling her out the car slowly as she stood up.

"I'm not leaving without you."

I said with a determined smile on my face before I rushed to the back and grabbed Grover, pulling him out through his broken window before draping his unconscious body over my back as I began running with my mom on the trail. 'Damnit Grover why are you so heavy' But just as I had thought that, the monster that made the massive roar earlier, came charging back at us with a ferocious look in its eyes. I watched as it dashed towards us, stomping and crushing the ground under its feet, blowing the car out of the way.

I turned back towards the trail and charged forward even faster, at some point I stopped feeling the weight of Grover bear down so hard on me, but I still ran hard. The rain wetting the ground around me as I charged forward, in fear of my mom, Grover and even my own life.

Running full speed as slowly a large tree could be seen in the distance, and at the sight of the tree my mom began to calm down for a bit. I smiled to feeling even safer before I tripped and tumbled back down the hill towards the monster. Grover being flung out of my grasp, as we tumbled down the hill towards the beast.

I watched as it smiled and with its large, dirty hands began reaching towards me. But before it could. My mom jumped in the way twisting a ring she had on her finger before thrusting a Trident at the monster. It had a look of surprise on its face as it turned to my mom and My mom looked at me.

"Run Percy Go, Run and Don't look back!"

She said as I nodded at her. My tears falling even harder as I carried Grover further up the hill where I sat him down in a bush and pulled out riptide.

I watched as my mom turned back to the large beast, with huge horns on its head and the face of a cow. And a giant body that looked like he was a massive brute. His muscles rippling in an extremely disgusting way. His skin covered in a cow like skin.

'Minotaur' I whispered in horror. A monster of legend, and my mom was about to try and fight it just to save me. I wanted so bad to move but All I felt was a paralyzing fear as I realized what my mom was going to be facing off with.

With my mom's trident pierced into his arm, he ripped it out tossing it away as my mom then reached for her hand again and twisting the ring and out popped another Trident. My mom stood tall and proud before she charged at the beast and slid in between its legs.

Jabbing it in the thigh making it go to its knee before she jumped on its back and bashed it in the back of the head with the butt of the spear. Where it fell to the ground, I smiled widly and I stood up in pure happiness as I yelled.

"Yeah! Go Mom! You kicked his but!"

My mom looked like she had seen a ghost as she turned around to see me at the top of the hill cheering for her.

"Mom Look out!" I shouted as loud as I could at her, but to no avail. I was too late and had distracted her.

before she could even react, the Minotaur's hand launched up and grabbed her by the waist. I watched as the monsters gigantic arm flexed it's arms and squeezed as tight as it could. Crushing my mother into a light gold dust that fell from his hands then with a low grunt as it stood up and wiped off its hands looked towards me. Turning directly towards me as it began on it's way up hill.

I looked on with a blank face, the pure sorrow and unrefined anger I felt in a single second nearly overloading my body. A new feeling of pure furry and rage overtook me. My vision looking a mixture of dark red and Sea green as I stared at the disgusting beast that had the gall to even touch my mother. It was a feeling that I had never known before as I looked at the Gigantic cow start walking towards me. I felt it stop raining entirely around me as I my eyes were closed and tears streamed from eyes, Images of my mother flowing through my head as I regretted not manning up and fighting earlier. And now she was dead because of me, now I'm going to avenge her.

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

I heard the system go off but I didn't care, I didn't care enough to look at what had happened. I had one thought at this moment. And it was to kill…

I slowly stood up from where I was sitting before I looked up at the sky, as If seeing someone watch me, looking towards the sky at the gods who put me in my moms arms, cursed her with me and now have killed her with me. At the gods that had forsaken both me and her and I couldn't help but think one of them brought this animal here, this monster, this creature of pure darkness and evil that had taken my mother, the most innocent and pure I could ever imagine. If I could, if I had the evil in my heart I would torture this thing for the rest of my life and have it die in pure pain.

My emotions over whelmed me, and I knew I had to let them out somehow. And at the moment I didn't know another way. I let loose a roar, not just any regular yell one would let out in anguish, it had a mixture of divine power within it that shook the Minotaur off its feet as I let out my scream to the heavens. I bet it felt like the entire state of New York was shaking violently, but I didn't feel it. All I felt was a burning rage, that carried within my heart.

" **AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHRRRR!** "

The very earth shook under me as it began raining even harder and harder, water from the nearby lake rose into the air on droves as the earth shook violently, like it had been hit with a meteor.

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

" **I AM GOING TO ANNIHALATE YOU!** "

I shouted at the monster, not even knowing if it understood English. But every word I said caused the world to shake more and more. As I continued to unleash my anger my Sword glowed a bright sea Green, as a thick hurricane began to form around me. But I gave it no time as I bent my knees in a tight crouching position, the ground cracking slightly under my force before I launched forward on instinct as fast as I could and blew the massive cow back into a tree. Turning it into splinters before I began running after him. He stood up with wobbly eyes as I jumped and slammed my sword down where his body was supposed to be. But he had managed to roll over and dodge it fast enough. The water and wind unleashed from my attack was enough to flatten 5 trees behind before I turned on impulse, and slashed. A mixture of water and wind combining to slam into his chest.

' **Ping!'**

I didn't even care enough to check that ping as I turned to see the Minotaur bleeding profusely from where his left arm was supposed to be. I grew a sick grin on my face as I dashed forward, faking a swipe at his head so he'd jump back. I then pushed myself forward doing a back flip whilst I twisted the lower half of my body and kicked him as hard as I could in the jaw. Feeling and hearing the massive crack as I broke his jaw.

I landed on my right foot, feeling it pulse a bit in pain before I launched myself onto his back as he stood there dizzy. I gripped his horns tight in my hands, feeling them crack slightly from my grip before I pulled my sword back up and began stabbing him in the back of the neck. Stretching my body just out of his reach as I did, I gripped his horns and began making walk forward as I stabbed him in his upper back to make him run forward. I came back up on the border and back-flipped off him as he stopped short and turned around. His eyes red with rage as he came charging at me. I ran forward and just as I had seen my mom do, slid under his legs. But this time I cut directly up watching as it let out a loud roar followed by several whimpers. Seeing a lot of a white and red substance spill onto the floor. I walked up to its head and as If on instinct grabbed it by the horns hoisting its head up. If it could speak English. It would be begging for mercy right now… I had none. I pointed my sword at its eye and took in a large breath.

" **I Perseus Jackson Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, claim not only all of your titles, abilities and attributes. But your very soul for me to use as I wish!"**

I shouted in a booming voice before I thrusted the blade into his eye the whole blade gliding straight through his brain cleanly before he dissolved into a sea green dust and was absorbed into my chest.

But right after I did that, everything shut down, the shaking did, the rain did and so did the hurricane I had. I dropped to my knees before throwing a large amount of bloods, it felt as if every single one of my nerves had been burned in acid. I was bleeding from not only my nose and my mouth. But I felt it come from eyes as well, and as black dots enveloped my vision I could barely make out the frame of a large horse and little girl.

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

' **Ping!'**

 _ **Chiron Pov**_

Grover had Iris messaged me earlier at the subway when he lost track of Percy, I absolutely feared that something like this would happen, but now at least Percy was safe. I looked at the boy, as we had been able to get down here just as the massive hurricane, probably spawned by some god, had dissipated.

"Well that's one way to make an Entrance…"

I muttered out loud, as I walked over to the boy and lifted his unconscious body off the ground, it looked like burned himself out trying to use all his mana to fight that beast. I pushed him over my arms before pointing to Grover and frowning with a slightly sullen look.

"Annabeth get Grover and bring him to the Apollo house, I'm going to bring Percy to big house, bring some of Apollos kids there as well. I think young Perseus here is going to be unconscious for a long while"

I said a bit sadly as I turned and began walking towards camp half blood.

"Yes Chiron" the daughter of the Athena said before running over to Grover to get him within the border.

"Now all we have to do is find out who your Godly Parent is young boy…"

Chiron said softly as he patted the sleeping boys shoulder and walked passed the large pine tree that guarded them all from harm…

 **Well…that's the end to this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed, I worked pretty hard on this one. Half way through my computer decided to make me want to smash it by shutting off for no reason and deleting everything I had wrote. Anyways I thank anyone who has taken the time to read, I have been going through my past chapters and editing them vigorously. Each edited one should have the tag (Edited) next to the title at the top of the page. I have done 2 or 3 at this point. I'm doing this because I made many continuity and other mistakes when writing by accident. Always, Review, favorite and follow. Have a nice day.**

 **{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs - 2/5**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, Lv - 2 (15%) (+2Int)**

 **Level – 12 XP 500/2000**

 **Health – 1200/1200**

 **Mana – 1300/1300**

 **STR - 17 (+2) = 19**

 **DEX – 3 (+ 2) = 5**

 **END - 6**

 **VIT – 13 (+2) = 12**

 **INT – 11 (+2) = 13**

 **WIS - 10**

 **LUC - 15**

 **Points -57**

 **Money - 565D 0$**

 **Overview -Perseus Jackson is the Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. This now makes him a Demi-God. He loves his mother Sally Jackson and Likes his friend Grover. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it hard for him to pay attention in class and read. He loves going to the beach with his mother Sally and Hates his step dad Gabe, who is a massive Asshole**

 **Skills -**

 **Eternal Mind and Soul – LV-MAX**

 **You have the mind of an eternal man, making it easier for you to rationalize things and think things through. As well as making you invulnerable to mental and Psychological manipulations.**

 **Eternal Body – LV- MAX**

 **You have an Eternal body, one that doesn't need the petty nutrients regular beings do. No need for food, water, or even sleep, all things everyone would rather go without. This will basically allow you to live your life physically as a game. Doesn't everyone want that?**

 **Inspection – LV- 4 (15%)**

 **This skill will allow you to see Information about the object you're currently looking at. More information and facets of said information will be available the more this skill levels up.**

 **Water Control Lv-30(0%)**

 **Allows you to control any water from any source in any one of its forms. You can reconstruct it in any way you wish and It will obey your command.**

 **Cost – 3 MP Per Minute**

 **Attacks:**

 **Hurricane – Control the water and make it one of its most powerful weapons. Forming a large hurricane where ever you want.**

 **10Mp every Gallon + 40MP every 5Mph**

 **Water Spike – Form large spikes with water and spear your enemies through. Deals 1,000 Damage**

 **Cost – 250 MP**

 **Language: Modern English, Lv 25 (63%)**

 **Due to you being a Demigod you are born with dyslexia and poor reading skills, but through shear hard work and dedication you can read perfectly and no longer have dyslexia. You can now read college+ level.**

 **You understand 100% of what you read**

 **+45% Reading speed**

 **Language: Ancient Greek, Lv- MAX**

 **You have perfect understanding of Ancient Greek**

 **Stealth, lv 4 (12%)**

 **The ability to stay hidden and the ability to sneak around people. To be able to walk around and be eternally unseen. As if you're a blank space in a crowd your enemies will have a hard time trying to see/notice you.**

 **25% Chance in being unseen by your enemies when sneaking around/being stealthy. (+5% for every level)**

 **-2% For every level your enemies have above you (-2% for every level)**

 **+13% For every level you have on your enemies (+2% for every level)**

 **Damage X5 if successfully stealth attacked an enemy.**

 **(+5 every 10 levels)**

 **Dungeon Create, Lv 2(0%)**

 **The ability to make small dungeons that you can leave after completing them. More dungeons are unlocked through experiences as well as the higher the skills level gets.**

 **Fighting Style: Street Fighting, Lv 8(0%)**

 **A fighting style mad by the reckless, those who stare at a man and will risk his life to fight carelessly and attack harshly with no remorse. There is no precision but there is strength with every hit.**

 **Damage = STR + Lv x 80(+10 for every level)**

 **19 + 8 x 80 =**

 **Critical Strike, Lv 5 (10%)**

 **Precision strike that will severely injure your opponent. It will cause 600% damage to your opponent. (+100% every 5 levels)**

 **Chance of Success – Luc+Dex (15 + 5 = 20%)**

 **Physical Endurance, Lv 14 (21%)**

 **Your Body's ability to retain and shrug off damage.**

 **7.5%(+.5% for every level) + END**

 **7.5% + 6 = 13.5%**

 **Swimming, Lv 20 (13%)**

 **The ability to swim in water. Due to your heritage, this skill has been boosted. And is much easier to level up.**

 **You can swim 12 Mph Above Olympian level swimming.**

 **Frost Control, Lv 6**

 **The ability to control Ice and anything within the domain of the cold.**

 **Cost – 125 Mana Per Minute of use**

 **Sword Style: Greek Fighting, Lv 2 (3%)**

 **A sword style created and perfected by the most ancient of Greek and Macedonian warriors and hero's. This is one of the deadliest fighting styles, as well as it being very useful in war.**

 **Damage: 200 [+25 Every 5 levels]**

 **(X1(+1 each 5 levels) when using Greek Weapon)**

 **(X5(+5 each 10 levels) when using blessed Greek Weapon)**

 **(X25(+10 each 15 levels) When using Divine Greek weapon)**

 **Perks -**

 **Son of Poseidon Perk, Lv Max**

 **All Ailments cured**

 **All Injuries Cured**

 **+1,000MP**

 **+1,000HP**

 **Eternal Abilities - (1/10)**

 **Eternal Ability: Soul Conqueror, Lv Max**

 **The ability to conquer one's soul, to drain their very consciousness and ability for free will and the retainment of their abilities. When you defeat an Enemy, you will be able to Either steal their abilities and attributes, or conquer their soul and force them to be your eternal slave. If you're powerful enough you will be able to do both.**

 **Power Conqueror – You may steal the abilities and power of any you defeat as long as they are 200 levels above you and any levels below you.**

 **Soul Conquer – You may force anyone 150 Levels above you and any levels below you to do your eternal slave. As long as you defeat and kill them.**

 **Total Domination – You will be able to not only steal one's abilities and powers, but force them to bend themselves to your eternal will. This will only work on those 100 Levels above you and any levels below you.**


	7. Updates and Adventures

_**Updates and Adventures (Edited)**_

 _ **The thing you've all been waiting for, Well here it is for ya lads. Took me 2 months, I'm sorry bros. Anyways here ya go fam. This also took longer to upload and write because I had to get a surgery and I am still recovering from it now.**_

 **Camp Half Blood – Big House**

The campers had been forced to rush the small child to the infirmary, as upon closer inspection it looked as if the bones within Percy's hands had been shattered to pieces during his fight. Chiron did say that he had fought and killed a Minotaur, so injuries like that would be common. Though he doesn't know how the child didn't buckle from the pain as soon as the Injury came.

The Deni-gods just chalked this down to luck, and knew that even some of their most experienced couldn't take out a Minotaur with just broken hands and a shattered tibia. Though when he was laid up in the big house and the Apollo kids came around to help. The injuries he sustained where healed quickly, though they'd take a while for them to mend without him eating Ambrosia. And for five days he sat in the Big house as he laid unconscious, until one blonde haired child of Athena walked into his room to see him fidgeting as he began to wake up. She immediately ran out and called for her friend a child of Apollo to come in.

As the two blonde haired children walked into the room, they noticed as Percy sat up straight in his bed, his hand to his head before he put his feet to the ground and tried to stand up before shrieking in pain and falling back.

"Argh what the fuck is wrong with me! I slept in a bed…this shit should be fixed by now…" the child grumbled to himself before he looked up to mumble something under his breath, before his eyes widened. "Um, yo dude is you alright? The Minotaur knock your brain out of place too?" The child of Apollo said as he walked up to the dark haired kid. Looking at him intently inspecting him closely as he did. Percy himself though snapped his head up to meat the smile on the kids face, and the inquisitive look on the girl behind him. Before he backed up onto the bed and put his hand in his pocket searching for something.

"Who are you people and why is it that you brought me here?" He said producing a pen from his pocket as his thumb twitched over the cap as he glared at the two children. "Woo! Calm down there my man. We come in peace, demigods like you, In fact I healed you. So just calmly put the pen down…" he said to which Percy's face quirked slightly. "Deni-Gods like me? Thought I was the only one…" he muttered to himself before the Apollo kid laughed in his face and smiled widely at him.

"Nah man, there's hundreds of us at this camp alone. No knowing how many more there are out there. The gods are kind of baby factories." He said to which Percy smiled and laughed as he sat up in the bed once more. "Well I have to fix the pain I'm feeling, can you help me up." Percy stated to which the Apollo child smiled and pulled out a small brown square. "Don't worry bro, this should fix you right up. Your injuries aren't that severe." He said handing him the square to which Percy quirked his eyebrow and opened his mouth before pushing the full square into his mouth and biting it to pieces before swallowing it.

As the two blondes eyes widened considerably as they tried to stop him from swallowing in vain. As Percy's eyes widened and he coughed hard, a little bit. "Damn why did that hurt to fucking eat!" he shouted as he patted his chest and the two could only smile to the fact that demigods have been killed by ingesting less ambrosia all at once.

"Sorry, I may have forgot to tell you that, that's ambrosia what you just ate. Only Gods can eat a lot of those squares as they are made of divine essence. In a since you could have died bro." The male blonde said before the girl turned and slapped him upside the head.

"You should have warned him you idiot. Some doctor you are…" She said as Percy laughed at the blondes downtrodden face a bit. "So what are your guy's names? Mine's Percy Jackson." He said to which they both smiled lightly "Mines Will Solace, and this Annabeth Chase. I'm the dashing Child of Apollo who saved you from having broken bones. And this is Annabeth Chase, The girl who sat and watched you for 3 days straight." He said as Annabeth's face lit up with a blush and slapped will as Percy just brushed off the comment as he tried again to stand up and could successfully. "Well Will, Annabeth. I don't suppose you can bring me to Chiron."

Percy stated sliding the pen back in his pocket as he stood up. Stretching his unused and aching muscles lightly. "Damn, I feel so weak. I need to get back into working out ASAP" The dark haired child stated to himself as he stumbled a bit but was caught by Will, as the blonde smiled and helped Percy out of the big house. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood Percy, the safe haven for all the Greek Demigods!" Will stated as Percy had a good view of a lot of the camp from where he was and smiled as he looked around. 'So this Is where my mom wanted me to be…' he thought to himself, before a sudden rush of memories him like a 10 ton stack of bricks. "I have to get to Chiron right now!" He demanded as he struggled from the Golden haired child's grip and ran down the hill a bit, before he spotted a Centaur at a table with a plump bellied goat man sipping on a cup of cola.

"Chiron!" The child shouted as he reached the centaur nearly tripping over his limp as he got face to face with the centaur. Chiron looking over his shoulder to see Will and Annabeth running towards the table after him. "So Perseus, they must have explained to you what happened huh?" Chiron asked as Percy just nodded and spoke up, feeling a little hurt to even ask as he did.

"What happened to my mom Chiron? When the Minotaur grabbed her she turned into golden dust… Is that supposed to happen?" The young child asked as Chiron's eyes widened a bit in realization as he stared at the child. "No Percy, only monsters turn into dust after their deaths when slain, but not humans. No I think your mothers was dragged to Hades for some purpose." The centaur explained as he had seen Hades's specific way of capturing mortals done before. But the information as it dropped on the Child only made him grit his teeth in anger.

"Then let's go and get her, right now!" He stated before he could barely even finish he heard a resounding laugh from the pop bellied man who sat to his right, who had spit coca cola out onto the floor.

"You wanna try and fight my uncle in his own domain, with a broken body like yours? I don't know whether to call you determined, arrogant, or just plain stupid to think you could walk into the domain of jades and retrieve your mother like that." The man said, but before Percy could retort Chiron spoke up, albeit solemnly.

"He's right Percy, you're not ready to fight someone who could easily challenge anyone of the Olympians if he wanted to. It would not be a wise choice. The best thing would be for you to train here and get you strong so that you could even survive a venture into the underworld without even meeting hades."

Percy could only smile as his eyes swelled with a light of determination. Before he turned from the table and took off in an random direction trekking off into the woods by himself. "Percy!" Annabeth and Will yelled getting ready to run after the child. "Will Annabeth. Don't follow him. Let the young child grieve and come back on his own…" He said showing them that he too was worried for the child at this point. "Yes Chiron" they said before leaving off towards their cabins looking towards the woods where the kid they had been taking care of had taken off.

'Inventory!' 'Stats!' 'Fucking Skills!'

I had been trying to figure out why my skills wouldn't work as earlier, I had gotten an error message with a timer on it. But I ignored it for later, but now that I was alone it was the only thing I could see. 'At least it had only 2 sec-'

 _ **System Update has occurred, to fuel the change in stats required. One Minotaur Soul has been taken from player.**_

It read out, to which he immediately got mad. 'I didn't even ask for a fucking update.' I muttered to myself but decided to go through what had been changed so far.

 **{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's** **Son (+1 WIS)**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs – 2/10**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, LV 2 (+2 Int)**

 **Level – 12**

 **XP 1,500/2,000**

 **Health – 1,200/1200 (Regen 10.92%)**

 **Mana – 1,300/1300 (Regen 19.84%)**

 **STR - 17 (+ 2 + 4.38) = 23.38**

 **DEX – 3 (+2) = 5**

 **END – 6 (+.84) – 6.84**

 **VIT – 13 (+ 2) = 15**

 **INT – 11 (+ 2) = 13**

 **WIS - 10** **(+1) = 11**

 **LUC - 15**

 **Points -** **60**

 **Money - 1,565D 0$**

 **Status Effects – Due To** **Demigod** **race, you have received +2 to STR, DEX, VIT, and INT. Due to Parental Status, You have received "Rage of Poseidon" Perk and "Prince of The Sea Perk"**

 **Overview – Perseus Jackson the Single child of Sally Jackson and Son of Poseidon. Due to his birth as a demi god he was born with ADHD and therefore wasn't very good in school. He loves Going to the beach with his mother Sally Jackson who he thinks is an angel on earth and wants to slit Gabe Ugliano's throat**

Well besides the change in status and the change of how his regeneration in HP and MP work, Percy was accepting the first of what he saw of this update. He smiled a bit before what he saw next made him a little miffed at the drastic change in his skills.

 **Water Control Lv- 30 (0%)**

 **Allows you to control any water from any source in any one of its forms. You can reconstruct it in any way you wish and It will obey your command.**

 **Cost – 50 MP Per Minute**

 **Attacks:**

 **Hurricane – Control the water and make it one of its most powerful weapons. Forming a large hurricane where ever you want.**

 **100 Mp every Gallon + 100 MP every 5Mph**

 **Water Spike – Form large spikes with water and spear your enemies through. Deals 1,000 Damage**

 **Cost – 1,000 MP**

 **Stealth, lv 4 (0%)**

 **The ability to stay hidden and the ability to sneak around people. To be able to walk around and be eternally unseen. As if you're a blank space in a crowd your enemies will have a hard time trying to see/notice you.**

 **+25% (+Dex) = 30%**

 **Ch** **ance of success**

 **-100% If 100 Levels Higher than you**

 **-50% If 50 Levels higher than you**

 **-25% if 25 Levels higher than you**

 **Fighting Style: Street Fighting, Lv 8 (0%)**

 **Fighting Style made by the reckless, there's no finesse no swiftness, and no real talent needed.**

 **Passively Increases STR by 8% (When In use)**

 **Physical Endurance, Lv 15 (0%)**

 **Your Body's ability to retain and shrug off damage from all types of attacks that cause direct harm to your body.**

 **Passively Increases STR and END by 15%**

 **Sword Style: Greek Fighting, Lv 2 (0%)**

 **A sword style created and perfected by the most ancient of Greek and Macedonian warriors and hero's. This is one of the deadliest fighting styles, as well as it being very useful when fighting Against large groups of Enemies. Status Effects can stack when possible.**

 **Passively Increases DEX, STR, VIT BY 10% (when in use)**

 **+50% Improvement to stats when using Greek weapon**

 **+100%** **Improvement to stats when using** **Blessed Greek Weapon**

 **+200%** **Improvement to stats when using** **Using Legendary Greek Weapon**

 **+1,000%** **Improvement to stats when using** **Using Divine Greek Weapon** Although most of his skills were improved by this update, most of the benefits he received where instead of actual damage output. But just converted into percentage boosts, even though they weren't to bad It was annoying to the young child.

'Though I still lost the soul of the Minotaur to get this stuff, so I'm still peeved about it' I muttered, brushing it off for now. Instead focusing on what Chiron said. 'You're not strong enough Percy, stay and train first before you go'. I would have loved to go now, but seeing the worry in Chiron's eyes when the old Centaur told me to wait. I knew going now would only get my mother and I killed.

So he listened to the man and decided to stay. Probably couldn't have even left by himself any way. Where would he even go? But it was settled, once Percy was trained well enough he would leave on the adventure to find his mother. "And I'm going to make Hades mourn the day he decided to touch an Angel like Sally Jackson…" he grunted to himself as he balled his fist, before walking back towards the camp. Slowly as the anger drained from with in him, he reached the end of the woods he was meet with a large sky blue cabin with a statue of a large muscled Man with a lightning bolt in his right hand and a swirl of wind in his left, with a crown rested on his head.

And as he walked around it he came to see all the other cabins that surrounded it, in a sort of 'U' shape. He watched as all the kids walked around the space in front of the cabins. Some talking with each other, others exercising or warming up, and some leaving towards where Percy had from, a big house on top a medium sized hill

As Percy stood by the large cabin and watched the kids walk around he heard light footsteps coming from up behind him. And he slowly turned around with a smile to greet the person. "It's nice isn't it? All these demigods finally have a place to call home. Sucks it isn't permanent. Or not all demigods even make it…" a tall kid who looked to be a little older than Percy said as he held out his hand in a greeting. Percy looked at the blonde locked haired kid with slight suspicion before shaking his hand with a smile and greeting him back.

Percy then observed him more and noticed the light scar on his face but thought nothing of it. "My names Percy Jackson, what's yours?" The kid smiled softly and pulled his hand back. "I'm Luke Castellan, leader of the Hermes cabin." Percy nodded at his answer his eyes focusing on his head for a bit as a he noticed a Name appear above his head and sighed internally. 'Must be part of the update'. "Nice, I'm new to the camp so I don't really know much about it." Percy admitted as Luke nodded knowingly "Yeah. you're the kid we brought in the other night right? You fought the Minotaur?" he asked to which Percy nodded, stiffening for a second at the memory of the night before forcing on a smile. "Yeah, he was a handful, barely made it out with my life."

"Well, you want me to give you a tour through the camp?" He asked to which Perseus nodded and pointed his arm out for him to lead the way. "So this right here, are the cabins. arranged in order of their godly parents seat in the throne of Olympus, minus the minor Gods who don't have their own cabin." He said walking forward into the 'U' Shape of building he had been looking through so far. "Well, that sucks why don't they get cabins? where do their children go?" he asked and noticed how Luke slightly bristled at that and balled his fist before letting out a low breathe. "Their kids stay in the Hermes cabin and are labeled Unclaimed, whilst the Minor gods may never get their own cabins. They aren't respected on mount Olympus." He said in a tone that Percy couldn't hope to decipher, whether it was extreme anger or just a solemn mention to a grim fact.

"Well I hope I don't stay unclaimed forever…" Percy muttered look up at the sky and wondering if Poseidon would ever care enough to even give him that courtesy. "You may, even if you were a child of the Olympians, they sometimes won't claim you until you've done something that's made them proud." He said, the same undecipherable tone cast over his voice as he did. "Then I should be claimed by now right? I mean a did kill a monster of legend."

The Son of Poseidon said to which Luke nearly wanted to cut him off. "He/She was probably not even watching when it happened, it's a common occurrence. But let's not get stuck with this depressing mood. You're here with us now. The only family you need." He said patting Percy's shoulder making the kid smile a bit and uplift his mood. "Aah we're here." He said knocking on the door to a red and grey cabin with, a statue of a woman with an Owl on her shoulder, a sword at her waist and a book in her hand on top of it.

The same blonde haired girl who had been their when he woke up in the hospital showed up to the door and opened it up to immediately start blushing as she saw the boy who had knocked. "H-hey Luke." she said a bit nervously to which he stepped to the side and let her see Percy standing there looking up at the girl with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Annabeth, I was wondering if you could help me give a tour of the camp with Percy here." He asked to which the girl immediately nodded and closed the door behind herself and stood close next to Luke. "Well these are the cabins, form Zeus at the head to Poseidon at his right and from him there's Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, and finally Apollo. On the other side there's Athena's at Zeus's direct left and followed by Demeter, Aphrodite, and Artemis." She said pointing at each and everyone of the cabins, which all had a design unique to one of the gods domains and a statue that represented there domains on top.

For example, Hephaestus's , it was a statue of a Man with a hand on fire and his other hand holding a large hammer. His cabin was made from steel and had large chimneys that constantly let out black plumes of smoke. Whilst Aphrodite's cabin had a Statue of a very beautiful woman holding a heart in her hand and her other hand pressed against her chest, though The cabin itself was a brink pink.

The 3 campers then began their walk around the entire camp, as they ventured from the Big house to a place where Percy finally got to eat. The Outdoor eating area, though he was a bit angry he had to sacrifice a portion of his meal to the Gods, no matter how hungry he was. After eating lunch Annabeth and Luke continued to tour him around the camp until, they reached an area by a training field and next to a bathroom. "Well, bye guys, I have to go back to my Cabin to check on things. I'll be back later." He said walking off back towards the trail that lead him their. "So this is the whole camp huh? I think I'll enjoy being here after all."

Percy muttered while Annabeth nodded looking intently at the kid, He didn't match the description of any God's children she had ever seen to this point. Jet Black hair, and Sea green eyes. 'He could be a child of Triton, due to his eyes. But then all of his kids has his same Sandy blonde hair. And even still there's only been a few children of Triton so it's unlikely.' She thought to herself before her thinking was interrupted by someone she didn't plan on meeting today. "Oh hey it's the fresh meat?"

A tall slightly bulky red haired girl said as Percy and Annabeth turned to see her and two of her brothers standing next to her with smiles on her face. "You know what happens to the greenhorns Anne, don't get in our way." She said to which Percy turned to Annabeth and whispered. "What is that feminine looking boy talking about?" He said on purpose knowing the 3 kids would hear him as the two larger kids starting laughing a bit before getting hit in the stomach by their obviously stronger sister. "Shut, the fuck up you idiots. Oh I'm gonna make sure it hurts when I do it to this one." She said gritting her teeth as she charged towards Percy, who's head snapped towards her and dodged her, grab for him as he instantly tried to use Inspection.

 **{Name – Clarisse La Rue}**

 **Title – Daughter of Ares**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs – 1/10**

 **Are's Cabin Head (+10 Strength Per level)**

 **Level - 20**

 **Health – 2,000/2,000**

 **Mana – 900/900**

 **STR - 40**

 **DEX – 10**

 **END – 30**

 **VIT – 20**

 **INT – 10**

 **WIS - 20**

 **LUC - 9**

 **Overview -**

 **Clarisse La Rue, is a Demigod child of Ares the God of War. She is a hardened fighter and enjoys the thrill of battle immensely. She doesn't respect people weaker than her and wants to prove herself to her father.**

And while Percy read that Clarisse smirked taking him a bit by surprise and dashes towards him and grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up. Clarisse's grip slightly tightened as she watched the kid struggle to get out of her grasps. "C'mon guys, let's show this kid what happens when you fuck with me." She said to which the other two nodded sadistically and walked into the bathrooms, kicking open a stall and dropping Percy on his knees before gripping his hair and holding it over the dirty excrement filled toilet. "Clarisse Stop, you're going to far!" Annabeth shouted to which one of her brothers just pushed her out of the bathroom door and turned back to grab Percy's arm he was using to hold himself back from the toilet. "Enjoy the swim greenhorn." she muttered before she began pushing his head towards, the toilet. Percy stiffened for a minute before he heard a loud

' **Ping'**

And Clarisse and her friends where blown back by a rush of water, that exploded from the pipes and toilets. The water swirled around them for a bit before it rushed towards them again, and blew them out of the bathroom and through the door, knocking Annabeth back as it popped of its hinges.

Percy stood up, trying to calm himself down as he smiled a bit sadistically, and looked out to see the angered yells of the Ares kids, as he had covered them in the dirty water. "Annabeth, let's go before they get up." He said running straight past the girl, as he hoped she'd catch up to him. He didn't even read her status so he just gave off a small prayer for her.

Surprisingly though she easily caught back up and even started to pull ahead a bit, "Let's go to my cabin, they wouldn't go into the Athena cabin uninvited so I think we'd be ok." She said as she turned off towards the cabins and Percy ran behind her following. "Well, what a first day…" Percy muttered to himself as he reached the cabin with Annabeth and she slammed the door behind us both.

The other kids looking at us Strangely before turning back to the work they were doing. Or commonly the books they were reading. The inside of the Athena cabin looked like an library with Beds place within in different sections of it. It was large enough to fit a good 100 kids as Percy could see there was another room behind the one he could see now.

Though on the outside it looked a lot. "Clarisse and her goons aren't coming in, so I think you should get going towards the Hermes cabin" The blonde said and Percy nodded, giving her a good natured bright smile. "Thanks for helping me, and thanks for the tour as well. I'll see you later yeah?" He said as he walked towards the door and nodded his thanks to the girl.

She smiled back as he opened the door and spoke up. "Yeah, I'll probably see you at dinner tonight." She said as Percy finally left and she went on to mind her own business. Percy made it to the Hermes cabin though he almost ran back into Clarisse, but he ducked out of sight at the last moment. Walking across the large grass expanse between the two rows of cabins made Percy think there was no way he wouldn't be spotted. But luck this time was on his side for once though, so he reached the Hermes cabin without incident. This cabin was much large on the inside then it was on the outside. It looked like a large Apartment building on the inside with elevator towards the back of the hallway, with 10 floors worth of buttons to push. "Damn, how many kids live here?"

The raven haired son of Poseidon questioned as he walked through the hall before getting to the Elevator and going to the tenth floor. Walking along the halls before he reached the end of the hall and saw a room with an Empty plaque above it. As he touched the door knob of the door, his name appeared a top it before he walked into the room and smiled. 'Just like I thought would happen…'

Sitting down on the bed that sat in the middle of the room, he looked around to notice one wardrobe to the side and a desk with a chair on the other side. Not many accommodations but, who's he really to judge? 'Beggars can't be choosers after all.' he thought to himself before he decided to fully go through stats one quick time before thought back to the night his mom had been, supposedly kidnapped by Hades. Thinking about it, made him angry but over the day he had just gotten a bit too tired to be angry. But then he remembered all the pings he had received through the night and wondered what They were for. He sat and thought for a moment before shrugging and going with the first thing he thought of.

"Notifications?"

' **Ping!'**

 **Notifications(?) -**

 **You have received a [Quest]!**

 **You have Completed a [Quest]!**

 **You Have Received A [Legendary Adventure](?)!**

Percy then just tapped the question mark to see what information the game had for him.

 **New Function! [Notification]**

 **Recently added due to the new update is the notification tab. Instead of constantly receiving when they're coming in a large quantity they will instead go to the Notifications tab to looked upon later. Tap on the specific notification to know what is about. Though Level Ups, Skill Point Gains, and single Notifications will still be [Ping!]ed.**

Well I guess that tidies up things a little bit more, but the Legendary Adventure thing had him excited. So he wanted to read what they were before he actually what it was. So with one tap he was introduced to the explanation.

 **New Function! [Legendary Adventure]**

 **These are no normal quests. Though quests can sometimes have magnificent loot and other magical things that pertain to it. Legendary Adventures are, trials of character and skill. And are extremely difficult to complete whilst giving vastly greater rewards. This also comes with a tier system to the levels of completion that you do with these quests.**

 **Bronze**

 **Silver**

 **Gold**

 **Diamond**

 **Platinum**

 **[Bronze] - Complete Main Objective**

 **[Silver] - Complete Main Objective and Half of the Side(optional) objectives**

 **[Gold] - Complete Main Objective and All Side Objectives**

 **[Diamond] - Complete Main Objective, All side Objectives, and Half of Bonus Objectives**

 **[Platinum] - Complete Main Objective, All side Objectives, All Bonus Objectives, and All Hidden Objectives**

 **Legendary Adventures usually consist of trials that will test your body, mind, and your very character as a human. A change in beliefs and out look on the world may occur from embarking on these. As these are not just Adventures of the Mind, they're of the soul as well.**

Percy had read through this and was almost about to just shrug that off, when he remembered how the game hasn't joked with him at all so far. What could happen to him on these adventures that would change his outlook on life. His very worldview, But then it occurred to him. He didn't really have a world view. A way he looked at the world as he would put it. He couldn't really comprehend what that part meant yet but, he'd probably figure out on the quest he has now. "Speaking of let's check the small one first."

 **Quest!**

 **Objective: Survive Minotaur Encounter**

 **Side Objective: Defeat Minotaur**

 **Reward: Minotaur Soul, 3 Skill Points, 1,000 XP, +1,000 Drachma, and Legendary Adventure.**

'Well, that explains that. Not much, and the update probably changed the loot i received from the quest to so, all i really got was a LA, 1,000 Drachma, 3 skill points and 1,000XP. Damnit… Now the Legendary Quest.'

 _ **Legendary Quest: Stop the War of The Gods**_

 **Someone Has stolen Zeus's Lightning bolt as well as hades helm and is keeping them away in an attempt to invoke a war between the Gods. If this happens, western civilization as we know may crumble into a war torn battlefield used by these deities to exact revenge. You must travel West and receive the bolt as well as the Helm and return them to their respective Gods.**

 **Main Objective(s) - Retrieve Zeus's Lightning Bolt, Retrieve Hades's Helm.**

 **Side Objectives - Save Sally Jackson, Retrieve Ares's Shield, Take the Soul of All 3 furies, Find the Lightning Thief, and Best Ares In battle**

 **Bonus Objective - Obtain The Soul of a Hydra, Obtain the Soul of Medusa, reach Level 15 in [Greek Sword Fighting] Skill, Receive Aura of Olympus Perk, and Speak to a Deadman**

 **Hidden Objectives - ?, ?, ?, ?,?**

 **Rewards - 250,000XP, [Lightning Barrage] Skill, [Fire Bomb] Skill, [Skin of Steel] Perk, +50 Skill Points, 25,000 Drachma.**

 **+10,000XP for every Side Objective**

 **+20,000XP for every Bonus Objective**

 **+50,000XP and 10 Skill Points for every Hidden Objective**

 **Bronze Finish - ?**

 **Silver Finish - ?,?**

 **Gold Finish - ?,?,?**

 **Diamond Finish - ?,?,?,?,?**

 **Platinum Finish - ?**

 **Time Limit - End of Summer**

 **Failure - Sally Jackson Dies, Western Civilization is destroyed, You get a deadly case of the shocks.**

 **Y/** N

'Well holy fuck! How am I supposed to do all of this in one summer?, I can't- wait yes I can do this. I got to a pretty decent level by myself. Maybe at this camp, where there's trainers and other people to help me refine my skills. I can do this. And If i'm going to do this, then i'm going all the way for platinum. I'm coming mom…' The young Son of Poseidon whispered to himself as he hardened his resolve and stood up. Accepting the quest before he heard the ring for lunch. But the only thing the kid could think about right now, was training to complete every single one of the objectives.

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 _ **Sorry this one wasn't as long as they usually were, I don't know why but I felt i brought it to a place where I just had to end the chapter, the next is going to be longer. I'm trying to keep writing 7k+ but you know, i'd rather have a good one then a long one. I've finally gotten all the skills and everything in order and I will be trying to update more frequently then I do. I have another Naruto: Eye of the Shinigami chapter nearly completed, so it should be out...Soonish. Anyways, thanks to all of you who have been reviewing and favoriting. I felt like an asshole if I had just left you high and dry for too long. Bye**_

 **This is Just his updated character sheet for those interested -**

 **{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

 **Title – Sally's Son**

 **Race -Demigod**

 **Jobs – 2/10**

 **Momma's Boy, Lv - Max**

 **Student, LV 2 (+2 Int)**

 **Level – 12 XP 500/2,000**

 **Health – 1,200/1200 (Regen 12%)**

 **Mana – 1,300/1300 (Regen 6%)**

 **STR - 17 (+4.38) = 21.38**

 **DEX – 3 (+2) = 5**

 **END – 6 (+.84) – 6.84**

 **VIT – 13 (+2) = 15**

 **INT – 11 (+2) = 13**

 **WIS - 10**

 **LUC - 15**

 **Points -57**

 **Money - 565D 0$**

 **Status Effects – Due To Demi-God race, you have received +2 to STR, DEX, VIT, and INT. Due to Parental Status, You have received "Rage of Poseidon" Perk and "Prince of The Sea Perk"**

 **Overview – Perseus Jackson the Single child of Sally Jackson and Son of Poseidon. Due to his birth as a demi god he was born with ADHD and therefore wasn't very good in school. He loves Going to the beach with his mother Sally Jackson who he thinks is an angel on earth and wants to slit Gabe Ugliano's throat**

Perks –

 **Prince of The Sea Lv Max**

 **You're the son of a God, So you gain many stat boosts when you're within this Gods domain. Due to you being the Son of the Sea God and Earth Shaker Poseidon you receive.**

 **+1,500 HP When in a body of water**

 **+1,500 MP When in a body of water**

 **+100% Mana Regeneration**

 **+100% Health Point Regeneration**

 **Passively increases all Skills pertaining to Ships, and Sea Ferring Vessels by 100**

 **Passively Increases Water Control by 20 Lvls and lowers cost by 50% for attacks**

 **Rage Of Poseidon Lv Max**

 **Activated only in times of extreme Anger and hatred, wherein the only thing you will think of is complete and utter destruction**

 **Temporarily gives**

 **+50 STR**

 **+20 DEX**

 **+20 END**

 **+20 VIT**

 **-30 INT**

 **-40 WIS**

 **+1,000 HP**

 **+5,000 MP**

 **+50 LVL to Water Control**

Skills -

 **Eternal Mind and Soul – LV-MAX**

 **You have the mind of an Eternal Man and the Soul of an Immortal, hardened like steal. You're Mental and Psychological Status effects, whether they be Visual, Auditory or else. Status effects caused by your own skills are not stopped by this**

 **Eternal Body – LV- MAX**

 **You have the body of an immortal, no longer needing food or water to survive. You also never experience tiredness and do not have to sleep. Though you will experience Fatigue and Exhaustion through physical activity as always.**

 **Inspection – LV- 4 (0%)**

 **Allows you to see the basic information about someone or something within your power range.**

 **Health, Mana, Stats, and Overview**

 **Water Control Lv- 30 (0%)**

 **Allows you to control any water from any source in any one of its forms. You can reconstruct it in any way you wish and It will obey your command.**

 **Cost – 50 MP Per Minute**

 **Attacks:**

 **Hurricane – Control the water and make it one of its most powerful weapons. Forming a large hurricane where ever you want.**

 **100 Mp every Gallon + 100 MP every 5Mph**

 **Water Spike – Form large spikes with water and spear your enemies through. Deals 1,000 Damage**

 **Cost – 1,000 MP**

 **Language: Modern English, Lv 25 (0%)**

 **Due to you being a Demigod you are born with dyslexia and poor reading skills, but through shear hard work and dedication you can read perfectly and no longer have dyslexia. You can now read college+ level.**

 **You understand 100% of what you read**

 **Passively Increases Modern English Reading speed by 45%**

 **Language: Ancient Greek, Lv- MAX**

 **You have perfect understanding of Ancient Greek**

 **Stealth, lv 4 (0%)**

 **The ability to stay hidden and the ability to sneak around people. To be able to walk around and be eternally unseen. As if you're a blank space in a crowd your enemies will have a hard time trying to see/notice you.**

 **+25% (+Dex) = 30%**

 **Chance No one will see you**

 **-100% If 100 Levels Higher than you**

 **-50% If 50 Levels higher than you**

 **-25% if 25 Levels higher than you**

 **Dungeon Create, Lv 3 (0%)**

 **The ability to make small dungeons that you can leave after completing them. More dungeons are unlocked through experiences as well as the higher the skills level gets.**

 **Dungeons –**

 **Skeleton {Completed}**

 **Dragon**

 **Ogre**

 **Fighting Style: Street Fighting, Lv 8 (0%)**

 **Fighting Style made by the reckless, there's no finesse no swiftness, and no real talent needed.**

 **Passively Increases STR by 8% (When In use)**

 **Physical Endurance, Lv 15 (0%)**

 **Your Body's ability to retain and shrug off damage from all types of attacks that cause direct harm to your body.**

 **Passively Increases STR and END by 15%**

 **Swimming, Lv 30 (0%)**

 **Your Ability to swim in water**

 **Speed – 10 MPH**

 **You can swim 12 Mph Above Olympian level swimming.**

 **Frost Control, Lv 6 (0%)**

 **The Ability to control Ice, and anything within the domain of cold and frost.**

 **Cost – 500 Mana Per Minute of use**

 **Sword Style: Greek Fighting, Lv 2 (0%)**

 **A sword style created and perfected by the most ancient of Greek and Macedonian warriors and hero's. This is one of the deadliest fighting styles, as well as it being very useful when fighting Against large groups of Enemies. Status Effects can stack when possible.**

 ** **Passively Increases DEX, STR, VIT BY 10% (when in use)****

 **+50% Improvement to stats when using Greek weapon**

 **+100%** **Improvement to stats when using** **Blessed Greek Weapon**

 **+200%** **Improvement to stats when using** **Using Legendary Greek Weapon**

 **+1,000%** **Improvement to stats when using** **Using Divine Greek Weapon**

 **Eternal Abilities - (1/10)**

 **Eternal Ability: Soul Conqueror, Lv Max**

 **The ability to absorb an enemy's Soul, Skills, and or Perks to be used as your own.**

 **May Take 2 Skills and 1 perk (Soul Guaranteed when using total domination.)  
Or 1 Skill and 2 perks**

 **Conqueror – You may steal the abilities and power of any you defeat as long as they are 200 levels above you and any levels below you.**

 **Soul Conquer – You may force anyone 100 Levels above you and any levels below you to do your eternal slave. As long as you defeat and kill them.**

 **Total Domination – You will be able to not only steal one's abilities and powers, but also force them to bend themselves to your eternal will. This will only work on those 50 Levels above you and any levels below you.**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE, DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP

Aight boyims and Goyims. I've been gone for what half a year? So you may be thinking I have given up. Well no. I am the laziest bastard ever and I procrastinate so hard, it's a wonder how I even breathe. Ive sometimes thought breathing is just to much effort. I may actually be a Nara in some past life but what ever. Good news, I'm dropping two chapters when I actually upload. When I do give you guys these chapters I will have deleted this message.

Side note my Naruto Story, I am going to take it down and rewrite that as well. Over the months as I thought about what I had done with it, I became more and more dissatisfied with it. And for me writing the Perseus the Gamer fiction takes more time because I didn't have a well thought out cohesive system. I just had an Outline and Story with some ideas. But as I try and straighten out the system as I update and clear everything up, maybe my upload pattern will get more consistent. Maybe not. Finals end this week for me on Friday so I'll try and use the break as a time to write. Hopefully I dont get lazy and procrastinate on this again. But I have a record so it's very likely.


End file.
